The Sound of Steel Guitars on a Fallen Soul
by staceleo
Summary: Isabella Swan travels the world to escape heartache. A work trip becomes much more personal when she meets a guitar playing cowboy who enjoys bathing outdoors. Will he be the catalyst for her to find love and a permanent home?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm a glutton for punishment, so another new story. Actually, this was an entry for a contest called The Heart of Country Contest. I lost. I still love the story and hope you will too in its new reincarnation as a multi chapter story.**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for liking it as much as I do and helping fix my mistakes. I also want to send a big thank you to all of you for reading.**

The Sound of Steel Guitars on a Fallen Soul

Chapter 1

The landscape was what made the first impression on Isabella Swan. It was arid and dusty, making her long for the woods she grew up in. A smile played on her lips as she imagined dew drops on blades of grass in the meadow that she and her Jacob would lay upon. They would stare up at the canopy of branches above them and joke about the phallic shapes of the clouds. Her Jake was always one for the dirty jokes. Except he wasn't her Jake anymore, he belonged to someone new.

The ranch she found herself staying at was large. Hundreds of acres of land spread out as far as the eye could see. Cows lazily chewed the grass and lumbered to their next feeding. Isabella raised her camera and with a click, captured the image with her lens. Checking the viewfinder, she frowned upon seeing a cow, using that exact moment to relieve itself. That wasn't at all the image to accompany her story that Travel Adventures wanted to portray to their readers on the blog site. She was certain they wouldn't be too keen to feature a story about the sweet smell of manure.

She took a couple of more shots and wandered around her new temporary home. This place was hot and humid. Her body rejected the heat and she was sweating like a pig. Isabella stripped off her tee-shirt and wandered around in the tank top she wore underneath. It made her feel naked. Isabella liked to feel as if she wore a coat of armor with her layers of clothing. There was protection in being covered.

There was no reason she chose this assignment, exactly. It didn't matter about the location, only that it was far away from home. If she had to see his face smiling down at his new baby and living the life that he promised would be theirs, Isabella would most definitely bludgeon something with her father's rusty old fishing pole. The thought of Jake and that...that...that...

Isabella started stomping toward the main house, to her soft bed and a particular vicious chapter of the Stephen King novel she'd brought with her. The book fit her mood to a tee. No e-Readers for Isabella; she liked the feeling of parchment under her fingers and the smell of ink. That's when she felt the squish between the toes of her sandals and the fragrant smell of shit wafting up into her nostrils. Isabella screeched, "You motherfucking, son of a bitch, fucking asshole cows! I will make you into my goddamned steak dinner, motherfuckers!

Isabella got her horrible vocabulary from her New Yorker mother.

"Darlin', ya better watch that pretty mouth of yours or Mama is gonna wash it out with soap."

She turned around slowly and was met with a sight that couldn't have been believed. An old claw foot tub sat outside the smaller of the red barns that were located on the property. It was the type that her grandmother had installed in the old Victorian home that Isabella loved using when she was a little girl. This one was not as nice, because it was streaked with dirt and the porcelain was chipped. It appeared to be slightly dangerous. A hose was snaked over the top. It wasn't the tub itself that was so surprising, because Isabella had been subjected to many odd sights since she arrived that morning, but what was lounging in the tub.

A man lay in the water with his head down and his long, lean legs dangling over the end of the tub. It was hard to see his face due to a dusty, brown cowboy hat concealing it. There was a pink washcloth dangling from his big toe. Isabella would have laughed if she wasn't in shock from finding that she had a companion.

The man continued, "Now, honey, that's horse shit, not cow shit. If you're gonna be livin' with us, you need to get it straight."

"I'm not going to be living here! I'm...I'm...who are you?" she asked, trying to not act annoyed.

The man slowly lifted his head and tossed off his cowboy hat. It landed by her feet. Isabella looked down at it and then back up to the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His green eyes sparkled with mirth. They looked like the emeralds that her mother adored. The hair that was wildly arranged on his head was the color of a brand new penny. Those eyes, that hair, the little smile playing on his kissable lips made Isabella feel poetic. She was horrible at poetry, but she was willing to write a dirty limerick about the man before her.

That was until he opened that pretty mouth of his. With a wink, he said, "Edward Cullen, darlin', Mama Esme's middle boy. Ya can call me Eddie. Mind washing a sweaty man's back? It's awful hot out here. I would surely be grateful."

Isabella was about to tell him where he could stick that pink washcloth, when a blond haired man with a halo of curls around his face strolled up with only a towel covering his body. "Howdy, brother! Why, what in God's green earth do I have standin' before me? Hiya, dawl! What's yer name?"

"Back off, Jasper. Mama toldja 'bout Bella Swan comin' here to stay." Edward growled at the blond man. "Darlin', this is my idiot brother. Pay him no mind. He's not the brightest boy. Mama dropped him on his head when he was a lil' baby."

Edward stood up and got out of the tub. He was as naked as the day that he was born, and Isabella swallowed hard. He was beautiful. He would put Michelangelo's David to shame. The bonus was he was much better endowed then that statue. Bella quickly looked down at her excrement-covered toes. "It's Isabella."

"Bella suits ya better, honey. Jazz, pass me yer towel and the hose." Bella kept her head down knowing that the only other towel was now residing on the other brother. Where was she? It was like a western nudist colony. That would completely take her story in a whole new direction.

She refused to look up, until a burst of wet water hit her feet and then the rest of her body. "What the motherfucking hell, asshole!"

He grinned impishly at her with Jasper's towel wrapped around his waist. "I needed to wash the shit off yer feet, darlin'. The rest of ya looked so hot that I thought ya'd like a cool-down."

Jasper, who was now settled in the tub, laughed and added, "Ya might want to spray her again, Eddie. She's madder than a wet hen! Looky how red her face is!"

"I...I...You..." Isabella stammered. She'd lost her use of the English language. Damn, handsome men and their ability to make her feel like an idiot.

Edward sauntered over and held out his hand. "How 'bout I help ya dry off, honey?"

She stomped on his foot.

"Ya got yerself a spitfire there, Eddie!" Jasper crowed.

Isabella pushed Edward in the chest. "I suggest you keep your distance, Edward."

"It's Eddie, Bella darlin'," he corrected with a dazzling grin.

"Your name is mud as far as I'm concerned!" she countered and headed toward the main house, sopping wet.

She heard the brothers laughing hysterically, as she jogged away. Then Edward called out, "See ya at dinner, honey! Mama's making chicken and dumplins'. We need to get some meat on those purty bones!"

Isabella knew for a fact that she was going to sit far, far away from the beautiful man whose soothing voice made her tremble with both anger and desire. She had that once and it bit her in the ass. It was a road she was unwilling to travel again.

XXXXXX

Sometimes the best laid plans are the ones that fail epically, and that was how Isabella Swan found herself sitting right next to Edward Cullen. Luckily, this time he was dressed.

The large dining room was rustic in appearance. The walls had oil paintings of desert landscapes and bovines wandering through brush. A large pair of antlers or horns, Isabella wasn't sure which, hung prominently where the patriarch of the family sat, smiling gently at those around him. Isabella found this unnerving. Her father only smiled at cans of beer and big screens that had football or baseball games on them.

"Bella, darlin', how ya findin' the ranch?" Carl Cullen drawled. His dirty blond hair was like that of his youngest son, Jasper. He was a hardworking man whose weathered face was still surprisingly youthful with sparkling blue eyes. He reminded her of Robert Redford in _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. _This was definitely a family with an amazing gene pool.

"It's wonderful, sir. The accommodations have been lovely," Isabella said politely. "My name is actually, Isa...ahh!"

A hand was placed high on her upper thigh. It squeezed.

She looked over to the grinning Edward, who proceeded to give her a wink. He explained to his father, "Miss Bella here must've got a frog stuck in her throat. Have some iced tea, sweet girl."

"I'm fine, thank you." Isabella glared at him and tried to pry those long fingers from her leg. Did the man have claws? She turned her attention toward Carl, who was slowly chewing. "Am I the only guest? I thought there was supposed to be more guest rooms."

Mama Esme, with her auburn curls and eyes that were the same shade as Edward's, wiped her hands on her floral apron which was covered in violets. She went over and spooned another big serving of chicken pot pie onto Isabella's plate. She made Isabella feel like a much-loved child and provided a sense of calm. Isabella's mother Renee was like a snare drum played by the street musicians who frequented the New York subway. Their energy was a frenzy of _rat-a-tat-tats. _Mama Esme, in contrast, was the soothing trill of a flute. Her voice relaxed her nerves and made Isabella feel like she was being given a hug by the woman's voice alone.

"You need to eat more, sugar." She gave Isabella her trademark smile. "The rest of the guests are down the road a ways. Our boy, Emmett, and his wife, Rosie, run the guest house and activities over there. You'll meet them tomorrow. We have to get you on a horse."

Isabella looked at her in curiosity. "The story I'm writing is about being a guest on a ranch. I really should be over there."

"No, dear child, you are right where you should be. Charlie let us know exactly what you'd need," she replied sagely.

"My father?" Isabella asked and her mouth dropped at Mama Esme's nod in affirmation. "How do you know him?"

"He came here on his honeymoon with Miss Sue," Carlisle explained. "Nice man. We remain friends."

"Yer papa is a hoot, girl," Jasper chimed in. That weird man was a hoot himself, Isabella had to admit to herself.

Esme grabbed Isabella's hand. "He worries about you, sugar. Says you need to find family again and that this might be a good fit. It's time to put a real smile on your face. Edward, move your hand off of Bella. I swear that boy is fresh. You aren't too big for me to tan your hide!"

Edward slowly moved his hand away, giving his mother an apologetic look. Once Mama Esme returned to her seat, that offending hand quickly returned to the spot on Isabella's leg. She turned to glare at him and he gave her another annoying wink.

Dinner for Isabella was finished quickly. There was much to ponder about the admittance if her father knowing the Cullens. What if she wasn't here by accident? It wasn't fate, because she thought that was just a pile of malarkey. She was convinced that she was set up by that sneaky mustached man, whom she called 'Dad', in order to find her a husband. Did he suggest the ranch to her boss? If that old man was trying to make things up to her, he had another thing coming.

She reached her bedroom door, when a finger tapped her on her shoulder. Jumping up in the air and stifling a scream, Isabella turned to find Edward's arms on her waist, steadying her. She was upset to find how nice those hands felt there.

"Whoa there, darlin'! I just wanted to let ya know I'm teaching ya to ride a horse tomorrow."

Isabella looked at him like he was crazy. "No, thanks. I'll just watch."

"Ya scared?" he inquired.

"Yes." She had no reason to lie. Those large, brown-eyed beasts were terrifying.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "Ya can ride something else. Legend says I'm hung like a horse."

"I'll take my chances with the real ones then."

"All right, but I'll get ya to see my way." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Dream of me, Bella!"

Edward let her go and jauntily walked away. Isabella gripped her doorway and she knew for a fact that her dreams _would_ be filled with that green-eyed cowboy.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Isabella stumbled into the kitchen. She had dreamed of Edward Cullen. It was a dream about him wearing only a cowboy hat and nothing else.

_His long fingers ran down her bare back, as he peppered Isabella's skin with kisses. Rubbing her breasts all so softly, she felt the need for a more forceful touch._

_"Eddie, more please," she whispered. _

_He readily agreed and put his mouth onto her breast, sucking and licking. Her whole body was flushed with desire. His hands started moving down to where she needed his touch the most..._

"Bella, sugar, can I get you a mug of coffee?" Mama Esme's voice startled Bella, who flushed a deep red. "You rememberin' a good dream?"

"Umm...yes...silly...ahh...dream," Isabella stammered and sat down at the kitchen table. Her fingers played with the red checkered tablecloth, as a steaming mug was placed in front of her. "Thank you. I really do love...umm...coffee."

Actually, Isabella almost let it slip and said _Mama Esme's son's ass_, but that wouldn't be at all proper.

"We need to get you fed, child. The boys are already gettin' your horse ready." Mama Esme placed a large plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Isabella that could feed a dozen people. Lastly, a newspaper was placed in front of her guest. "I think you might want to take a gander at the part I circled."

A large, red circle surrounded an ad that read:

_Editor-in-Chief needed._

_Please inquire at The Sagebrush Oracle office between 10 A.M. to 3 P.M. Ask for Sadie Cope._

"I don't understand." Bella looked at it in confusion. "Is this for me?"

"Your daddy said you were the editor of your college paper," the older woman stated proudly, as if she were Isabella's actual mother.

Isabella played with her mug. "I have a job. I'm only here for a few more days."

"We'll see," Mama Esme said, as if Isabella was delusional.

Before she could protest, a familiar and beloved voice called through the door. "Hello! Oh, hell, I stepped in shit!"

Running to the door, Isabella swung it open. Standing on the doorstep of the porch, looking sweaty and uncomfortable, was her best friend and occasional writing partner, Alice Brandon, who was still talking as if she'd been in the room the whole time. "What the fuck kind of dogs do they have at this farm? The load looked like they have an elephant out here. Stinks like those ones we saw in India, remember? Stinky bastards!"

"Alice, not that I don't want to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Alice took a deep breath, straightened her wrinkled sundress and kicked off her stinky flats before coming into the house. "Right! Our next job is cancelled. No Thailand for us, Annie Oakley. I decided to join you here and vacation. We need to regroup and plan our next steps."

"Why?" Isabella asked. She was frustrated for so many reasons. Thailand was her next escape. How was she supposed to quickly get away from the lovely man who looked so sexy in cowboy boots? She groaned. "Unless you're telling me there's a war or some diplomatic snafu, then Ali girl, we are on the next plane to our destiny of eating spicy, exotic foods."

"No can do, Iz, our tickets are gone. It seems that boss man Molina thinks Thailand is for manly men. He's sending the adventure duo on our job! We need to find a new dig, because he wants to send us on spa weekends for the duration."

"Alec and Riley did it again!" Isabella yelled. "They're taking away all of our stories!"

"Sugar, every ending has a spectacular beginning. I figure this one is yours." Mama Esme came over, wrapping her arm around a cranky and morose Isabella's shoulders. She looked at Alice and added, "Howdy, little one, welcome to my home. You can take the room next to our sad-faced Bella. I think you and the boys can cheer her up."

Alice started bouncing in excitement, earning a glare from Isabella. "There's boys? Big boys?"

"Oh, little one, I have sons just about your age. Jasper would love to show you around." Mama Esme gave Alice a wink.

Isabella just sighed and internally cursed the cosmos. Obviously, fate was conspiring against her at every turn. "Come on, Alice, let me show you to your room."

XXXXXX

"What's in the water that makes them so handsome?" Alice asked. The women were sitting on a wooden fence watching the three Cullen brothers working with the horses inside the enclosed pen. "You don't find things that gorgeous in New York. We were close to that type of bronzed male sexuality in Australia, but that was nothing close to what I'm looking at right now."

"It might be genetics," Isabella said, pointing over at Carl, who had joined his boys with the horses. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through that blond hair, making Alice gasp. "It's not fair."

"Hello there, Papa," Alice announced, grabbing Isabella's arm. "Which one is yours?"

Truthfully, none of them were hers. She didn't miss Edward winking in her general direction, but if she was honest, it could have just been the sun in his eyes. Edward, Jasper, Carl and the large brother, Emmett, whom Isabella hadn't met yet, were making the horses travel in a circle slowly, commenting on their gaits. It was strangely seductive, watching the handsome men glisten in the hot sun. Isabella didn't even mind sitting and roasting herself, even though she was sure she was starting to smell.

Edward jogged over with his brothers. "Hey there, honey, I want ya ta meet...ya seem to have found a friend!"

"This is my best friend and co-writer, Alice Brandon. She'll be vacationing here with me," Isabella stated, trying to not look at Edward. She decided to stare at a piece of dirt on the ground instead.

"I thought ya were up and leavin' us tomorrow. I was..." Edward began to say.

Isabella looked up into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help smiling a little. "The trip's been extended a bit."

"I'm so glad, Bella darlin'. That really makes me smile." Edward grasped her hand. It made Isabella feel safe.

"Damn boy, stop blubberin' all over Bessie! She's gonna high tail it outta here if ya keep it up!" Edward's big brother was all muscles, big blue eyes and dark curls. His dimples would make the most hardened soul soften. "Did ya see, Jazz, Bessie has a tiny friend! How ya doin', Li'l Bit?"

Jasper jogged up and kissed Alice's hand and in the worst French accent ever said, "Enchante, me amour. I'm Jasper. I'm the handsomest of the Cullen boys."

Alice swooned.

Isabella laughed so hard, she fell off the fence and right into Edward's arms. He exclaimed, "Ya gettin' overheated, Bella?"

"I bet you could cool Bessie down at the crick." Emmett gave Isabella a wink.

"Why are you calling me Bessie, and what's a crick?" It sometimes seemed to Isabella that they were speaking a different language. Edward was still holding her tightly. "You can let me go, Edward!"

He laughed. "Not until I getcha into the crick."

"I seriously have no idea what you people are talking about!" Isabella exclaimed. "What's a crick and who's Bessie?"

"Who cares, Iz!" Alice was running her fingers through Jasper's hair and he was holding her tightly. It was the fastest courtship ever in Isabella's mind. "Go enjoy the crick and relax. Jasper, that's a good thing, right?"

"Sure is, pretty girl. A crick is a stream. Ya have 'em where yer from?" Jasper pushed his body closer to Alice, making her giggle.

"Oh… You're talking about a _creek_! New York City's an island, but no creeks. We do have a fantastic sewer system," Alice announced, her eyes bright.

Isabella had never seen her friend so happy. The women became family soon after they'd met. Isabella swore off ever returning to her father's home and Alice became her new family. Alice had been an orphan, so she was happy to have met a kindred spirit. They spent every holiday together and, when not on assignment together, the girls shared a tiny apartment near Times Square. They were two peas in a pod and so very happy to be that way.

"Eddie, I suggest ya just toss Bessie right in. Girl needs to cool off!" He guffawed, looking at an angry Bella.

"It's _Isabella_. Not Bella and certainly not Bessie!" Isabella roared.

"She's a keeper, Eddie." Emmett grinned at Isabella. "Bessie is my prized heifer. Ya have big ole cow eyes, girlie!"

Then he pinched Bella's bottom.

"Emmett Jeb Cullen, I see you over there!" A beautiful woman with hair the color of straw came stomping over. She was dressed modestly in a tee shirt and jeans, but she looked like someone who belonged in a high fashion magazine.

"Aww damn, Rosie's all fired up! I damned well forgot to hang up the wash! Pa, I'll leave the horses to you and the boys." Emmett scurried away from the group and toward one of the barns.

The woman named Rosie ran past them, as Carl yelled out, "Rosie, darlin' say howdy to..."

"Hey," she stated apathetically, continuing on her quest to berate her husband. "I'm gonna whoop your ass, Emmett!"

"Wow," Isabella said, watching the woman follow Emmett into the barn. "He's going to be cornered in there."

Jasper laughed. "If the barn's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'! Em does that to Rose on purpose. She's a wildcat when she's angry."

Carl hit him on the head with his hat. "There are ladies present! If ya boys can behave yerselves, ya can take Miss Bella and Miss Alice here on a tour of the grounds..."

"We'll see ya at dinner!" Jasper swooped up Alice and ran off towards a horse. "Let's ride, pretty girl!"

"Bye!" Alice squealed.

Isabella looked in shock. "Ali, you don't know him!"

"She'll be fine with Jasper. I believe he's quite smitten with your friend." Edward wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist and led her toward a large black horse; she looked at it as if it were a monster. "Up you go!"

"Are you on crack?" Isabella was petrified. Those big eyes were looking at her and the beast snorted, making her jump. She was positively certain that the horse was giving her a menacing look. "Can't we just walk to this _crick_?"

"New plans, Bella honey, I think ya need somethin' more relaxin'!" He lifted her up and onto the saddle. He quickly followed her up, with his body pressed tightly up against Bella's back. His one arm held the reins and the other wrapped around her waist, his fingers gently brushing against her stomach. "How does this feel?"

Without thinking Isabella admitted, "Absolutely perfect."

A quick ride later that was, in turns, terrifying and exhilarating, the duo were at a watering hole that was surrounded by wildflowers of relaxing lilac, charming blue and sunny gold. They sat upon a large rock with their feet dangling into the cool water. Isabella swirled her toes in it, making small circles. Edward's hand brushed against her fingers that were resting upon the warm stone.

"Ya have a sad face, Bella. It's much too pretty ta be frownin'," Edward said, linking his pinky with hers. "I can listen if ya need kind ears."

She took a deep breath, letting out a small shudder. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought so once. She was a feisty thang...married my big brother," Edward admitted, with a small smile.

"You dated Emmett's wife?" Isabella was shocked, but also dismayed by this turn of events.

Edward laughed at the look on Isabella's face. "Put that grumpy face away, honey. I'm fond of brunettes. I dodged the bullet on that one. She's a holy terror. I was also twelve. I was in love with baseball, too, and ya don't see me wantin' to marry that."

"Oh."

He continued on, "It appears that ya were in love."

"I don't think so now, but back then, it was pretty close. He'd been my best friend, since we were babies. I think my feelings were confused on the subject," she said, kicking her feet and making the water splash up.

"I take it that it ended badly."

Isabella closed her eyes, trying to find a way not to sound like a fool. "It was my wedding day. I was standing next to him, ready to say my vows, when it all ended so very quickly."

_The minister announced, "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now..."_

_"Jake, please, no! Don't marry her! I'm having the baby! I was so wrong to tell you I couldn't go through with it," Leah Clearwater, Isabella's stepsister, called out from the end of the aisle. She was supposed to have been a bridesmaid, but had never shown up, even after repeated calls from various members of the bridal party. _

_Jacob didn't take a second look at Isabella. He ran to Leah and embraced her. He kissed her hard. "I knew you would keep our baby! Love, I'm so happy!"_

_Isabella watched the scene as tears silently ran down her face. The arrangement of tulips and daisies fell to the ground at her feet, as her father escorted his devastated daughter from her heartbreak._

Edward embraced Isabella tightly. She could feel him kiss her head. "They're no-good monsters, sweetheart!"

"It was mortifying. I left with my mom that very night to live in New York with her and her husband. Mom and Phil were in a car accident a couple of months later. They didn't make it. I have Alice though, so I'm good."

He rubbed her back. "I have a feelin' ya haven't seen yer pa. He seemed to have a look in his eyes that he missed ya somethin' fierce."

"Having family holidays with the happy couple and their baby? No thanks. Sue wanted to be close with her new grandchild, but expecting me to watch with a smile on my face? No way. I miss my dad, but he made his choice." She shrugged and then stared into his lovely face. "I wish I were stronger, but I just can't go back there."

"Yer daddy loves ya, Bella. Ya could tell how proud he is of yer writin'." Edward gave her a grin. "I think ya need to give him a call."

"And say what to him? Hi, Dad, your gypsy daughter has no steady home base and absolutely zero love in her life?" Bella rolled her eyes. "Then end the conversation about how he should have chosen his daughter and not the people who hurt her? It's up to him to apologize. I'm not doing it."

"That's understandable. I just want ya to be happy. Maybe, ya should start thinkin' about settlin' down. Settlin' down here," he suggested, but before she was even able to open her mouth to protest he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm playin' at the Golden Horseshoe tonight. Say ya will come listen to me sing."

Isabella was about to make a stupid joke about the name of the establishment to cover up her nerves, but instead, she peered into his relaxing eyes and said, "Of course."

XXXXXX

"He doesn't know who Tribe is," Alice stated, her big eyes wide as saucers.

Isabella looked over at her friend and frowned. She had been trying to take in the ambience of the bar around her. The wood floors were covered with sawdust and peanut shells. The walls were covered in old posters from movie westerns and a couple of antlers. The music that filled Isabella's ears were tales of heartbreak and honky tonk. She was used to sleek and modern dance clubs with pumping beats and sweaty bodies pressed against each other. She felt much more comfortable here.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

Alice threw her hands up in the air. "A Tribe Called Quest! The Roots! Busta Rhymes! He's never had a hot dog from a street vendor! He's never beat a mugger with his purse in a large metropolitan city! He's never wanted to see the Eiffel Tower! I just met the most perfect man and we have nothing in common! The worst part is I don't care! I don't want to live anywhere but here! This is insane...I've only been here one day!"

Isabella watched as Alice started hyperventilating. Her friend had been alone for so long that, other than Bella, she never let anyone get close. There must be something very special about Jasper to get Alice to be having such a massive panic attack. She took Alice's trembling hand.

"You've just spent one day with the guy, Alice. You realize that automatically thinking he's perfect is crazy, right?" She whispered to Alice, "Let's go back to New York. I miss the subway. Let's start our own travel magazine! How about we head to Chile?"

"You don't want to go to New York, Istanbul or even Taiwan, Chicken Little. You're scared of Jasper's handsome brother. I have never seen you get as flustered as you do when you're around him. I don't know...my head is so out of control right now. It's pretty here and the air smells nice. Like when we went to Holland. I don't want to leave in three days, but it would be so nice to stay in one place for a while."

Isabella agreed in her heart, but her head was flitting in different directions. This place had the potential of breaking her more than she was already. It scared the hell out of her.

Rosie and Emmett sat across the table, watching the women whisper to each other. Emmett thought they were funny and Rosie was annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with those damned girls," she scoffed. Her perfect little nose turned up at the women. "They should go back where they came from. Idiots."

Emmett looked at them and grinned. "Best get used to them, Rosie. Those little ladies are gonna be family. Mark my words."

Rosie just rolled her eyes, as the lights dimmed. Isabella looked up to see Edward and Jasper sitting on the rickety stage on bar stools that were worn with age. The men both held guitars on their laps. She was expecting the men to be wearing cowboy hats like the majority of the audience in the bar, but the spotlights hit their hair of copper and gold. She glanced over at Alice and saw her friend was transfixed on Jasper. It was clear that Alice would be staying wherever Jasper was.

Her insides were in turmoil because, truthfully, Isabella didn't know her own heart anymore. Edward sat on the stool looking down at her, as he ignored the catcalls of the teased, big-haired women who surrounded the stage. It made her stomach erupt with fluttering wings of butterflies. The man made her feel alive again and it was the most terrifying feeling in the world.

"This song is for two special ladies that have come into the lives of our family," Edward said confidently into the microphone.

A woman shouted out from the crowd, "You talkin' 'bout me, sugar pie?"

Jasper laughed and answered for his brother, "Naw, Mrs. Cora, ya know better. What would Jim say if he caught us flirtin' with ya? He's the best shot in these parts!"

The crowd burst into laughter. As the laughter died down, Edward started playing, softly at first. His fingers strummed the guitar with a skill that Isabella found admirable and admittedly sexy. Jasper joined in and the two brothers filled the room with a melody that filled Isabella with joy. She watched intently as Edward began to sing, his soft lips moving seductively. His voice was a deep baritone that made her want to leap onto the stage and shower him with affection. It moved her to her very core. Jasper joined in the harmony with his higher and softer voice. Isabella felt Alice's hand clutch her arm tightly.

The words that were sung had the greatest effect on them. Two lonely girls traveling the world followed a star toward their unexpected home. Underneath those stars is where love waited with gentle, but urgent kisses. The vision of sweaty palms and moist lips fusing lovers together into an everlasting commitment made Bella want to weep. The song ended with the word 'forever'.

It was beautiful and moving, which led to Isabella hyperventilating. She stood up quickly clutching her neck; the chair fell to the floor, the sound muffled by the applause and whistles. All breath left her body.

"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked in concern. Even Rosie's face softened at Isabella's distress.

Isabella pointed to the door and gasped, "Air."

Alice stood and tried to help her to the door, but Isabella shook her head no. She motioned toward Jasper and Edward, who were surrounded by the adoring crowd. "Stay, Al."

Pushing herself out the door, Isabella's sandal-clad feet crunched on the gravel. She was gasping for air and stumbled onto the ground, falling to her knees in between rusty pickup trucks and dirt-caked Jeeps. The tiny rocks cut into her bare knees, but that pain was minimal compared to the crushing melancholy that filled her soul.

Isabella Swan was a runner. She tried to be strong, but when things became too joyful or happy, it was time to find a new, non-permanent pillow to lay her head. This place and that man made her want to settle down. It was appealing to her every wish for a home and a family. It scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to leave Edward and head to destinations unknown. She wanted to feel every contour of his beautiful body. She needed to learn all the secrets that he held in that intriguing mind. She wanted a couple of little ones with his hair and her eyes running around the yard while they stood and watched, with Edward's arms around her waist. She began to cry.

Hands touched her head and looking up through watery eyes, she saw a distressed Edward looking down at her. "Oh sweet one, what's with these tears? I wasn't tryin' ta make ya sad."

He helped her stand up and she wrapped her arms around him. "I can't stay. I need to leave in the morning. I'm feeling too much and if I have to leave in three days...it...it…it...I...can't."

"Then don't leave in three days. Stay and show me the brave woman I see behind those big eyes. Darlin', I'm a simple man, but if ya let me, I can be everything ya need."

She looked up into his face. "This is insanity. I just met you!"

"Your daddy showed us a picture of ya when he came here. You were the purtiest thing I ever did see," he stated, and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I knew if fate eva gave me the chance to meet ya, then I would do everythin' in my power to get to know ya. I'm so glad I did, because I never want to be away from ya. If ya leave, I'll just follow."

She murmured into his skin, "This is too wonderful to believe."

"Then believe this."

Pulling back, he captured her lips with his. Their mouths melded together and Edward moved his body flush with hers. His hands gripped her waist, as Isabella's hands weaved through his hair. Their tongues met and danced together, making them both dizzy from need. The stars from the sky above made a canopy of lights that even the most hardened drunk stumbling from the bar would find beautiful.

Edward stopped the kiss and took a deep breath. "Let me get ya home."

XXXXXX

The couple rode in Edward's old red pickup truck on the dirt roads back toward the main house. Isabella was surprised when about five miles away, they pulled up next to a log cabin. "Where are we?"

"Home," he stated simply with a little smile upon his lips. He got out of the truck and Isabella watched as he walked purposefully around the truck and opened her door. "My home to be exact, but maybe yours someday. Mama isn't a fan of livin' together before gettin' hitched. We'll play it by ear."

In an instant, Isabella was pulled out of the truck and into Edward's arms. She pushed him half-heartedly on the chest. "I can walk, mister!"

"Nah, honey yer knee needs to be cleaned up." He moved his hand up her thighs.

"You just want to have your hands on my legs."

He moved his hands further up, closer to the edge of her dress. "Yup!"

Isabella did the unthinkable. She giggled.

"That's the loveliest sound I ever did hear." He kissed her soundly and muffled her laughter.

Once inside, Isabella took in her surroundings. The furniture was comfortable looking and simple in design. It reminded her of the Shaker furniture her mother was so fond of when she was a little girl. In the middle of the room was a brown leather couch that stood facing a stone fireplace. It looked so inviting. Edward settled her onto the couch and started building a fire. She missed the feeling of his hands on her skin and let out a small sigh.

Edward struck a match and lit the fire. He looked at her with darkened eyes. "Let's get that knee cleaned up."

He retrieved a first aid kit and a damp washcloth. He pushed Isabella's dress up to her waist and gently washed her knee. Taking antibiotic cream, he gently dabbed it onto her wound and covered it with band-aids. He kissed the bandages softly.

It was at that moment that Isabella wanted him to have every piece of her. Isabella stood up, with Edward still kneeling on the floor, and pulled off her dress. Edward took one look at her standing before him in only a pair of panties and he pulled her body to his, his head was buried into her waist and he peppered her stomach with kisses.

"I want you, Edward," Isabella admitted, holding his head and rubbing it gently.

Edward let go of Bella and stood up. He grasped her shoulders and rubbed them. "I won't do a one nighter with ya, sweet one. I want to be part of yer life for the duration."

"Yes." She unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the floor. She felt his hands gently kneading her breasts as she kissed his neck, moving her hands to his belt buckle. Undoing it and then moving to his pants, she smiled as she accidentally stroked him. She had forgotten how large he was and moved her hand to wrap around him.

"Not yet, darlin'," Edward stated. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her body on him and reveling in the friction she found.

Grinning, Edward lowered her onto the couch. His mouth captured her nipple, as he pushed her panties off her body. His long fingers caressed her clit and as she enjoyed the pressure, he put two fingers into her warm center. She was a goner. Her body was responding to the pressure and was coming undone quickly.

"I need you," she panted. Pulling him toward her, she latched her mouth onto his and he entered her swiftly.

In and out. Out and in.

Kissing of lips, neck, mouth, fingers, bosom.

Whispers of their mutual love and devotion.

Fingers gripping tightly on waists, shoulders and backs.

Gasping of the names _Edward_ and _Bella_.

In and out. Out and in.

Coming together in the first expression of their love.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Isabella woke up in Edward's warm embrace. It felt so perfect, but the morning glow from the window was calling her into the fresh prairie air.

She found Edward's shirt from the night before and wrapped it around herself. Going out onto the front porch, she held tightly onto the railing. The open space before her held mountains far into the horizon, blue sky with clouds floating merrily and the ground covered with wild flowers that should never be picked. Its beauty took her breath away.

It occurred to her that for the first time, in a long time, she was happy.

The smell of coffee wafted toward her and she turned to see another beautiful sight. A shirtless Edward was holding out a cup of coffee to her. Instead of taking it, she hugged him tightly.

"Not that I mind this one bit, but what is all of this about?" he asked, kissing her nose. Placing the coffee onto a small table on the porch, he moved to place both hands on her back. He rubbed it slowly.

"I'm feeling complete. I would even add in joyful."

He gave out a whoop and hugged her tighter. "That's what I like ta hear, Bella...no...Isabella."

She pinched his behind, making him jump a little and laugh. "Call me 'Bella'. I like it coming from you, Eddie."

"Then you call me 'Edward', because it's music ta my ears when ya say my given name so lovingly," he declared, rubbing his nose with hers in a simple Eskimo kiss that meant so much more. "Are we stayin' in bed all day? I think that sounds like a mighty fine idea."

"Not all day, because I need you to take me into town," Isabella announced, her heart beating rapidly.

Edward grew grave. "Yer not leavin' me, are ya?"

"I heard the local newspaper needs a new editor. I think I'll be the perfect girl for the job." She smiled so brightly that it made the man before her grin right back.

Letting out a final whoop, Edward swung Isabella around in a circle.

She was a woman who thought her broken soul was forever lost, but found her heart again in a melody played by a steel guitar.

Isabella Swan had found her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to continue. I hope you like it!**

**I'm sending a big thanks to mauigirl60 for fixing my mistakes.**

**Just to let you know…I have a new story. It has really short chapters and it's very silly. It's called Curve Ball.**

**Finally, for those of you who read The Little Pink House, it has been nominated for The Top Ten Completed Fics in February by twifanfictionrecs. Please go vote, if not for The Little Pink House, than for one of the other wonderful stories nominated.**

Chapter Two

He chewed his unlit cigar thoughtfully as he regarded the young woman sitting on the other side of his desk. Jason Jenks pulled out his stogie and remarked, "I usually don't hire womenfolk for this kind of work, darlin'."

Isabella's mouth dropped open, as she took in the outspoken older man in front of her. His face was etched in lines of a hard-lived life. Wearing a worn Kenny Rogers concert t-shirt and a red plaid bandana on his bald head, Mr. Jenks didn't look like an editor of a newspaper. He reminded Isabella of an old groupie that would follow _The Grateful Dead_ if it weren't for the country music star's face grinning at her from the man's chest.

"I don't trust thangs with breasts. No offense there, darlin'. I've had five wives and not one of 'em here to help me in my time of need." He pulled off his bandana and pointed to his bald head. "Cancer."

Isabella stammered, "I...I...I...well...umm...I'm sorry."

She didn't handle things like illness very well and was trying to find a way to be comforting to this misogynistic old man. This whole interview was disconcerting and Isabella had no idea what was going to happen. She looked around, taking in the crooked posters of rodeos pinned to the walls with push pins, and the piles of hunting magazines perched precariously on the edge of the desk.

Isabella, herself, felt odd wearing a summery dress to an interview instead of one of her power-suits which were hanging up in her closet in New York. Edward had even tried to talk her into wearing jeans because of the casual nature of the newspaper office. She could see now that he'd been right, because even a burlap sack would be considered high fashion in this place.

He waved his hand at her. "Don't worry that pretty head of yours, honey. I'm in remission and headin' to the cool island breezes of the Bahamas. That's why I need someone to run this popsicle stand right quick."

"Mr. Jenks, I was the editor of my college newspaper and a staff journalist of one of the premiere travel magazines in..."

"I never heard of it, honey. However, you're the only little fish bitin' at the job so..." Jason started to say, as a ruggedly handsome man slowly wandered in. "Jamie, my boy, have you changed your tune about runnin' the paper?"

"Naw, Pa, I'll just keep on keepin' on with the crime best," the man drawled lazily. He eyed Isabella and gave a smile. "Is this pretty thing takin' over for Jessica?"

"Jessica isn't quittin', Jamie! Boy, quit yer whinin'! James, this is Miss Isabella Swan." Jason shook his head. "The little lady wants to be editor."

"I wouldn't mind bein' under her." James winked at her. "Call me Jamie, sugar."

Edward poked his head in the door. "Would y'all mind not harassin' my girl?"

"Aww simmer down, Eddie! We're just givin' her a hard time to see if she can fit in," James said, giving her another wink.

Isabella stood up. She remarked, "Is there something in your eye or is that a nervous condition, buddy? Maybe you should get in checked out. Thank you for the interview, Mr. Jenks."

"We'll see ya tomorrow, Miss Swan," Jason Jenks stated. Isabella looked at him in shock. She never thought he'd actually give her the job. "You wouldn't know anybody wantin' to cover our politics beat, would ya?"

"I know the perfect girl!" Isabella announced with a grin.

"More damned women," Jason muttered.

Jamie grinned and took another appreciative look at Bella, making Edward scowl. "I like women!"

Jason made a face. "Just like yer mother!"

Edward waved at the men, pulling Isabella out of the office and into the sunny street that was lined with old buildings. Signs heralding the upcoming rodeo hung proudly. He looked back at the office. "Maybe you should just work at the ranch. You can be the marketin' girl."

"You want me to go food shopping for the ranch?" she asked in confusion.

"Naw, honey! You can make flyers and one of those web sites!"

"Oh! Do the advertising!" She smiled and it quickly turned to a frown. "Are you worried about that James character?"

"I've known him since school, Bella, and I don't trust him a bit!"

Isabella grabbed Edward and pulled him close. "I'm a pretty tough broad."

"You're tough broad, honey!" He pulled her into a heated kiss.

They continued kissing under the hot sun, not noticing the looks thrown their way by the townsfolk as they did their daily errands. Edward Cullen was finally in love and the gossip was going to spread like wildfire.

XXXXXX

"It's the perfect plan, Alice!" Isabella bounced up and down to the beat, sitting on a bale of hay. "You would be the perfect person to take the political beat. You can sniff out corruption like no one else."

"The last time I was a political reporter it ended badly," Alice stated. She thought back to her first job as one of the reporters who had covered politics for a New York newspaper. Alice had uncovered a sex scandal starring a state senator. Unfortunately for the young Alice, the editor-in-chief had been getting hush money. Alice's name had been dragged through the mud and she'd been unceremoniously sacked. Once the truth had come out and her name had been cleared, Alice was welcomed back with open arms. It had been too late, though, because her belief in the power of the press had been diminished, and she had ended up turning to the fluff of travel review writing.

"It'll be different, because I'll be the boss!" Isabella's eyes were alight with glee at that thought.

"What happened to you? All of a sudden you're Miss Mary Sunshine and rainbows are coming out of your ass," Alice complained. "Aren't you at all concerned about us coming into a new town and taking over their news source? Think about it...two female yankees rolling into town in their Escalade..."

"We don't have an Escalade! I rented a Ford Escape and you got a Honda Civic. Seriously, Alice, if you mention your gold chains, then perhaps you need to be a fiction writer."

"Hush! You just ruined how I imagined the locals would see our arrival!" Alice walked over to the portable iPod dock and changed the music to some unfamiliar rapper with pulsating beats. Her head bobbed frantically and Bella instantly knew what was wrong.

She went over to the iPod and started searching through the songs. "Hmm...I think we need some jarring guitars and boys who like to bang their heads while destroying instruments."

Alice rushed over and pulled Isabella's hand away. "Don't you dare put any of that 90s grunge on there, you Eddie Vedder-obsessed crazy! I need my 'bitches'!"

"Ah, yes...the relaxing sounds of rap music to soothe the savage Alice." Isabella forced her to plop down in a pile of hay. "This isn't about the job. You only listen to hardcore gangster rap when you have boy troubles. What did Jasper do?"

Alice covered her face. "He didn't do anything wrong, he...he...just..."

"Spit it out!"

Alice looked up with tears in her eyes. "He kissed me!"

Isabella looked at her and tried to squash the smile that threatened to grace her lips. Both Isabella and Alice were notoriously afraid of opening up and allowing a semblance of love into their lives. Jake had destroyed Isabella's trust in the male gender and Alice had been abandoned, with the exception of Isabella, by everyone she'd allowed to get close to her.

Sure, the women would go out to bars and state that they were going to find a conquest that night. Instead, they would sit at a table in a dark corner and nurse beers while discussing politics and the need for political action. Sometimes they would bring Mad Libs in with them and crack themselves up with the idiocy they came up with. Usually, they would toast that their love of vibrators and any man brave enough to approach them would be mocked unmercifully. At the end of the night, arm-in-arm, the girls would stumble down the dirty city streets that were littered with cigarette butts and candy wrappers, ignoring the fact that romance had eluded them once more.

"He's really nice, Alice," Isabella stated, rubbing her distraught friend's back. "What did you do after he kissed you?"

"Umm...I said thanks and ran into my room. I hid under the blankets until morning and when I woke up, there was a vase of wildflowers outside my door with a note from him that said I was 'the sweetest gal he's ever laid eyes on'!" Alice sniffed. "He's going to realize that I'm a fuck-up and leave me."

Isabella squeezed her tight. "He will not! Trust me when I say that if he does, then let me at him. Jasper will be in so much pain that he won't be able to ride a horse in weeks."

"Thanks, Izzy!" Alice looked at her curiously. "What about you and Eddie?"

"I let Edward call me 'Bella'." She smiled at the thought. She hiked up her dress to show off her bandaged knees. "He's a good man. He played doctor."

Alice gave a tiny smile. "Did he kiss you?"

"Well..." Isabella thought back to their lovemaking and his heated skin on hers, as he pushed into her with abandon. Her smile was wistful.

"Play...play...play doctor, Izzy? You had sex!"

Isabella shot Alice a dirty look. "It was more than sex! It was a glorious experience!"

"I see now why you're so happy today! Knockin' da boots will do that for a girl!" Alice exclaimed.

"Did the new Akon drop? That's him, ain't it?" A deep, sultry feminine voice interrupted. Rosie stuck her head into the barn.

Isabella and Alice's mouths dropped open. They were both afraid of the tall, beautiful Rosalie Cullen, whose face seemed to have a permanent glare. It was quite obvious that the woman had no love for 'those damned yankees', as she liked to call them to their faces. Isabella was fairly certain that Rosalie didn't actually know their real names and knew for a fact that she wanted them gone.

Alice regained the ability of speech first. She squeaked, "Yes!"

Rosalie dropped down to sit on a barrel and looked at them with a curious expression. "I went ta Walmart to pick it up, but they said it wasn't comin' out until next month. How did ya'll get a copy?"

"I have a friend who writes for _Rolling Stone_," Alice said in an unnaturally high voice. Isabella would have laughed if she wasn't afraid of the Amazonian in front of her too.

"Hmph." Rosie started picking grit from her nails.

"You like rap music?" Isabella asked in general interest, since it seemed none of the males in the family had an interest in anything but country music. She positioned herself behind Alice for protection. You never knew what exactly would set Rosalie off.

"Yup, since I was in high school. Emmett teases me something fierce about it," she stated benignly. "However, if he wants me to spank him, I need some Biggie."

Both Isabella and Alice's mouths dropped open for the second time. It was surprising that gnats hadn't flown in their mouths yet.

Rosalie continued, "When are ya all headin' back east? Shouldn't vacation time be just about over?"

Isabella gave Rosalie a once-over, and it was the woman's eyes that were the most telling. She remembered her father telling her when she was a young girl that the eyes were windows to a person's soul. He had been reading a lot of self-help books at the time and had liked sharing the wisdom with his only child. At this moment, Isabella had to give her father some credit. She could see fear in the woman's eyes. Isabella wasn't vain enough to think she could ferret out the truth why Rosalie didn't want them there, but she would wear her down sooner or later.

"I got a job as the editor of the local newspaper and Alice is going to be my Girl Friday." Isabella gave Rosalie a pointed look. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Why don't you dykes just go on home?" Her face turned red. "Y'all are girlfriends and are playing the boys for damned fools."

"Sorry, Rosalie, you're off about my relationship with Ali here. I have heard through the grapevine that she's a selfish lover." Isabella gave Alice a wicked grin.

Alice grinned back. "Izzy is a needy girl. She wants all the pleasure in bed and isn't willing to share the love."

Loud footsteps crunched into the hay and all three women turned to find the men they desired staring at them. Emmett chuckled. "Well, hot damn ladies, we have club music and girl kissin' talk. Did I die and go to heaven?"

Rosalie's face got even redder and she stomped over to him and boxed his ears. "You're in the dog house again, ya hear?"

"No better place I'd rather be, love bug! Can you lead me around with a leash?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get in the house and undressed!" she sneered, stomping out of the barn.

Emmett gave a wave. "Kids, I'll be late for dinner! If Bessie and the little one decide ta kiss, I want a picture, boys!"

They all watched as he whooped and followed his wife.

"So, ya girls plannin' on kissin'?" Jasper inquired with an amused grin. Alice turned bright red and hid her face. He moved her hands away and said, "I'm just teasin'! Give me some sugar and I won't be jealous of Miss Isabella."

He kissed her softly, making Isabella grin at them. Edward wrapped his arms around her and turned Isabella's body to face his. "Are you gonna leave me out, Bella? My lips might not be the softest..."

"Oh, no, Edward they are the softest and most perfect lips I've ever had the pleasure of kissing."

"Well honey, don't keep 'em waiting." He placed his mouth firmly on hers.

There were three couples late to dinner that night. Three couples with big smiles on their faces.

XXXXXX

The night sky was once again alight with millions of stars. Isabella couldn't help but gaze up at their beauty. Though it was a warm night, the air was crisp and clean. Isabella couldn't help but take a deep breath and revel in the wonder of her lovely new home.

She was only allowed to stand there for a moment, because Edward led Isabella to one of the barns after dinner, his hand clutching hers tightly. His face was set in determination.

"You knew good and well that your mother wasn't going to let me move into your house, Edward. We haven't known each other that long." Isabella was trying to calm him down.

"We're adults, honey! She's bein' ridiculous!" Mama Esme wanted to keep the children honest until marriage and wasn't having her boys living in sin no matter how much she liked the girls.

Bella grinned at the thought of Edward trying to have an argument with his mother while still being respectful.

_"Mama, we are adults and Bella needs a place to stay! I know you think..." He had one hand tightly clutching his fork and the other clasping Isabella's knee._

_"Son, don't sass yer mama," Carlisle stated, before shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth._

_Esme smiled sweetly. "Baby, we love Bella and want her to be respected by the likes of you. You treat her like a delicate flower and let your feelin's grow with care."_

_"Is everybody calling me 'Bella' now?" Isabella asked, wrinkling her nose._

_"Yes, honey," Esme said, with a smile. "Do you see your brother complaining about Miss Alice stayin' at the main house?" _

_Jasper just smiled at Edward, but Isabella could see the twinkle in his eye. He was up to something._

_Edward just pouted and rubbed her knee._

"We're here, darlin'!" he exclaimed. Edward led her to the outside tub that she first met him lounging in. He looked at it and smiled.

Bella watched him start the hose and fill it with water. "What are you doing?"

"I want ta see ya in this bathtub with me. It's been a main attraction of my dreams since I met ya." Edward started unbuttoning his plaid button-down and slipped it off. Bella just stared at his defined muscles which were created by his hard work on the farm. The moonlight cast a glow upon his skin that, in Isabella's eyes, made him appear god-like. She wanted to worship him.

"What if somebody sees us?" Isabella asked, nervously looking around her.

Edward kissed her and grinned. "We're perfectly safe! Mama and Daddy have turned in for the night. Jasper and Alice are courtin' at the house. Em and Rosie have to run game night with the tourists. No need ta worry!"

He slipped off his jeans and he stood there in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. Once again, Isabella was speechless by his beauty. Her self-esteem had taken a hit after Jacob, so she couldn't understand what exactly someone as amazing as Edward saw in her.

"Let me check the water, darlin'. I don't want ya ta get a chill." He turned his back to her and Isabella finally got a good look at the tattoo that Edward had etched on his back.

She quietly walked over to him and her fingers gently stroked the lines. It was an old-fashioned guitar and Bella was drawn to it. She didn't know why she hadn't really noticed it before. It could have been something as simple as the fact that everything about Edward made her infatuated with him, so she was now really seeing the exact details that made him incredible.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, still tracing the guitar.

He smiled, as he felt her long fingers moving over his skin. Isabella completed him. "I know you are."

"No, silly, your tattoo is exquisite."

"It isn't two turntables and a microphone," he laughed.

Isabella turned him around and kissed his nose. "I like more than rap! I love all types of music. My appreciation of country music has grown because of your lovely voice, Mister. Hey! You just quoted a Beck song!"

"I might have a little rock 'n roll in me." He winked at her.

She pulled him closer. "I want a whole lot of your big old country in me right now."

"Hot damn, darlin'!" Edward smashed his mouth on hers. Their tongues danced together and they were panting when they took a breath. "Yer makin' me harder than an old oak tree."

Isabella sucked on his neck and whispered in his ear, "You'll be a redwood when you get this dress off me."

Edward's eyes grew large as he tugged the straps of Isabella's dress down, the thin cotton dress slipping down and pooling around her ankles. He took in her body clad only in a simple white thong and murmured, "Perfection."

He slowly kissed down her body and reached her eager breasts. The cool night air had made her nipples ultra-sensitive and when Edward took his tongue and licked them, Isabella's body quivered in response. His mouth sucked her breast in and as he worked it with his mouth, Isabella's hands gripped his hair tightly and she moaned.

He removed his mouth and Isabella pouted, as he gave each breast a chaste peck and continued down her body. He used his tongue to poke in her belly button and made her giggle. Edward, on his knees, looked up at Isabella with a mischievous grin. "Ready for more?"

"Please."

His mouth sucked the skin of her inner thigh and worked its way to her already-sensitive clit. He bit it softly and wetness pooled between her legs. Edwards's talented fingers entered her warm center and worked her body into a frenzy. She murmured, "More, love."

Edward smiled and his tongue replaced his fingers. He couldn't help but squeeze her bottom tightly with joy and excitement at her disjointed words. "Damn...oh, sweet Je...ugh...oh! More...please...please...love you!"

The 'love you' she gasped, made Edward immediately want to claim the woman he adored. He pulled away and stood up. Isabella looked at him, her knees weak and still shaking with desire. She was confused and close to the edge. "Huh?"

"The water's ready, darlin'." He grabbed her behind both knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hardened cock pressed up against her moist center and they both pushed in closer together. He stepped into the tub and started to sit them both in the warm water.

"We won't fit!" she exclaimed, thinking of the logistics of lovemaking in a tub.

He sat down and settled Isabella on top of his lap and entered her. It was a perfect fit and Isabella felt wild with desire. She rode him gently at first, the water surrounding them and making gentle waves, until Edward started caressing her breasts. The sensations were making her feel out of control and she started to move more forcibly on top of him. The water sloshed over the rim of the tub and onto the ground below.

As the stars lit up the dark sky, one of Edward's hands wrapped into her hair as his mouth met hers, their bodies moving together. The other hand rubbed her nub, making the orgasm that she was desperate to feel finally reach the surface. "I...I...God...I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Edward groaned, as he came with her. They clung to each other and finished their lovemaking with a kiss.

Isabella rested her head on his chest, as he rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head. "Stay at my house tonight."

"What would your mother say?" she laughed and looked up at him with shining eyes.

He grinned back. "Mama will get over it."

They started to sit up, when a scream rang out. Edward pulled Isabella into his body to cover her.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jasper stated with a smirk. "Ya beat us to it!"

Jasper and a shocked Alice stood near the tub. They were only wearing towels and Alice was gripping hers tightly. Isabella gave her friend a small smile.

"Hey, can we use those towels?" Edward asked. "I forgot to grab some."

"Sure, brother." Jasper dropped his towel and stood naked before everyone. Alice squeaked.

Isabella just looked at a laughing Edward. Life at the ranch was definitely going to be an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for continuing to read this story. Enjoy!**

**A big thank you to mauigirl60 for helping me with this chapter! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 3

The breeze was soft in her hair. Isabella took a deep breath and attempted to take in everything around her. The town was a flurry of activity for a hoedown in a local rancher's barn. Emmett came up to her with his arms filled with supplies. "Getting excited about this shindig, Bessie?"

"Bite me, Cullen!" She was finally getting used to the big oaf's jokes.

"Aww girl, I'll leave that for Eddie. Thanks for the offer, though!" He gave her a wink, clicked his cowboy boots and away he went.

It had been two weeks since she'd taken over the daily operations of the newspaper. Though his office might have been an ungodly mess, it was nice to learn that Jason Jenks had run a tight ship. James was an idiot, but making him run to the local diner for coffee was an awful lot of fun.

"Hey, Miss Bella, are ya sure ya want me ta write about the hoedown?" Jessica Stanley asked, pushing her brown curls away from her face.

Everyone had started calling her Bella and it was all Edward's fault. Good thing she was so enamored of him.

The first thing Isabella noticed about Jessica was that she was a quiet and nervous girl, but a girl who also had amazing writing skills. It had made Isabella inwardly curse Jenks for stifling this young woman's obvious skill with the written word. She also had a sneaking suspicion that James might have a crush on her. He was like a schoolboy pulling the braids of the girl he liked. Jessica could never get away from his teasing.

"You'll do great!" Isabella was becoming her biggest cheerleader. "Right, Alice?"

"Yo! What?" Alice poked her head out the door. "Stupid-ass hoedown!"

Jasper hadn't officially asked Alice to the hoedown, causing her to be in a foul humor.

"Al, who else is he going to ask?" Isabella rolled her eyes. "Stop being silly!"

"Did you see that hussy flirt with him by the horses yesterday?" Her tiny face wrinkled up unpleasantly. "Some idiotic ski bunny from Aspen flips her blond 'fro and he just smiles. Fucker!"

Jessica looked back and forth between them as if she was watching a tennis match.

"Al..." Isabella started trying to calm her friend.

"I'm sure you just loved the bimbo friend who kept 'tripping' so Ed had to catch her." Alice gave a tiny smile. "Remember how he called her 'honey'?

"I wanted to throw a horseshoe at her head!"

"Exactly! Has Ed even invited _you, _yet?" Alice asked.

Isabella shook her head. "No. I just assumed."

"You know what happens when you assume, Izzy?" Alice smirked. "You make an ass out of you and me."

Isabella thought long and hard; though she knew they were going to the hoedown together, it would have been lovely to have been asked.

Of course, at that moment, both Edward and Jasper strolled up, with big smiles for the ladies they adored.

"Hey, honey, how ya doin'!" Edward tried to kiss Isabella's mouth, but she turned her head away swiftly. He ended up kissing near her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you have some flirty tourist to call 'honey'? I bet she's practicing her fake tripping so you can catch her!" Isabella crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

Alice called out, "They call that _gangsta trippin'_ in da hood!"

"They do not!" Isabella corrected her hot-headed friend.

"I like it, my little Ali Bug!" Jasper tried to kiss her.

She put her hand in his face. "Talk to the hand, buddy! You're in the dog house! Not the cool Snoop Dogg one either!"

"What did I do, darlin'?" Jasper was feeling very confused.

"Flirting with a ski bunny! I bet you're taking her to the country two-step cow tipping!" Alice cried.

"What?" Edward asked. He had no clue what the hell was going on.

"You and Romeo, here, are planning on taking the tourists to the dance!" Alice was turning red. She had a temper, that one, an irrational temper.

"You can't believe that, my Ali Bug!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Bella, darlin', you're goin' with me and Alice is goin' with Jazz!" Edward tried to grab Isabella's hand. "You girls are our sweethearts!"

"It would've been nice to have been asked!" Isabella huffed. "Come on, Al! We have a paper to run!"

The two women stomped into the newspaper office, as the men looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Edward asked Jessica.

She shot him a dirty look. "You obviously don't understand these things!"

Jessica frowned, trailing after her new role models.

Edward shook his head and grinned. He laughingly said to his brother, "Women!"

XXXXXX

The first thing that Isabella noticed in the Zuckerman's barn was the twinkling lights decorating the rafters. They were magical.

The second thing Isabella absolutely didn't want to notice was the denim skirt-wearing trollops giggling over her man. It seemed that Edward and Jasper Cullen were quite the catch of the town and the local girls were going fishing to reel one of them in.

Even though she gave him a hard time about the tourists, Isabella knew Edward was true in his intentions and he clearly was in love with her. She felt the same, but after being wrecked by Jacob, she was definitely gun-shy about romance and relationships.

He squeezed her hand. "Stop it, darlin'!"

"What?" she asked in a distracted tone. She was trying to stare down a big-haired strawberry blonde.

"If I wanted to be with Tanya, I would be with Tanya."

"Who?" Isabella looked at him in confusion.

He grinned and pulled her close. "That woman you're staring at like ya want her ta explode. That's pretty hot, sweet Bella."

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be! You're the prettiest gal in here." He chuckled and pointed to Jasper holding back Alice, dressed in her New York finest, from pummeling a fox-faced woman. "Your spitfire best friend sure does keep things excitin'!"

"Shit! Jasper isn't going to put up with jealous Al for long." I looked worriedly at my dearest friend.

"Aww honey, Jasper loves it. He's never been so taken with a girl before," Edward stated with a smile.

Isabella watched the action unfolding in amazement. As the band started to play, Jasper swung Alice up into his arms and started dancing with her in the center of the room, signaling the beginning of the night's entertainment. Alice's face had turned bright and joyful. Their laughter and sweet kisses buoyed Isabella's spirits.

"What're ya thinkin', sweet Bella?" Edward turned her face toward him.

She smiled up at him. "I'm happy for her. Al deserves all the joy the world can give her."

"I want the same for you," Edward stated, as he kissed her nose. "Now, I want to spin my girl around the dance floor while Daddy fiddles for us."

He grabbed her around the waist and Bella felt complete contentment and love.

XXXXXX

The hoedown was a constant and dizzying display of excitement. There was a lot of whooping and hollering, making the very-flushed Isabella smile.

She stood to the side, nursing a very strong cup of punch. There was a very good possibility that it was spiked with what could be described as moonshine. It made Isabella giggle as she watched Edward spin Mama Esme around the dance floor.

"Ya just a passin' fancy for him, suga," the strawberry blonde stated with a fake smile. "Ya might as well head back north. Wouldn't want ya feelin's ta get hurt."

"Are you suggesting that Edward is going to be in your bed soon, lady?" Isabella wasn't a scared little flower anymore. She could imagine if Leah walked in the room she would be able to tell her off at this point in her life. Isabella had no problem doing the same with this overly hair-sprayed tart.

"I was thinkin' tonight, sugar." The woman, Tanya, licked her lips. "I would back off. I bite."

"Let me explain something to _you,_ sugar!" Isabella got in her face. "I can take down a 300-pound mugger with my black belt! I won't hesitate to make yourmade-up clown face even less pretty! How 'bout them apples?"

"You wanna start somethin' with me?" Tanya glared.

"Of course not, you bad teen movie star!" Isabella glared right back. "This isn't _Beverly Hills, 90210_. I'm not fighting you over Brandon or Dylan. Grow up and act like an adult!"

"Who the hell are they?" she asked, twirling her hair.

"Bella, honey what's happenin' here?" Edward rushed over followed closely by Mama Esme.

"Well, you see, tonight I was informed you will be in this...umm...lady's bed and knocking cowboy boots." Isabella pointed at Tanya. "We were having a difference of opinion on the subject."

"Tanya, you know good and well that we ain't ever gonna be together!" Edward rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling stressed. "Bella is the only gal I wanna be with."

"She's an ugly little yankee!" Tanya growled.

Mama Esme grabbed her by the ear. "Apologize now, Tanya Denali!"

"Oww! No!"

Mama Esme pulled harder. "Girl, I suggest you apologize and leave the lovebirds alone. Nobody here is interested in you."

"Oww! Sorry!" she cried out.

"Now, go find your mama," Mama Esme stated. She let the girl go. "That family is a bunch of no-good dirt farmers. No wonder their child is ruttin' with most of the boys in town. Trash! I'm gonna find Carl."

We watched her give us a wink, as she headed toward her husband on the stage.

Edward pulled Isabella out of the barn and into a field filled with big haystacks. "Ever had a roll in the hay?"

"Are you propositioning me, Mr. Cullen?"

"I am indeed." He lifted her up and helped her climb to the top.

Isabella was surrounded by stars. She felt as if she could touch them and, in a moment of silliness, reached up to try.

"I think God reached down from those stars and brought ya to me, Bella," Edward stated, pulling her down into his arms, making her head rest on his chest.

"It was luck," she said. Isabella kissed his chest.

He snuggled her close. "It was fate. God knew I was lookin' for you."

"Hmm..."

"You don't believe it?"

Isabella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I haven't had anything to believe in for years and years. I don't think I know how anymore."

"Then, believe in me and believe in _us_. Darlin' love, I won't let ya down." He pulled her fully on top of his body. Isabella felt his erection pushing against her. "Now that I got ya, I'm never gonna let ya go."

"I don't want to be scared," she admitted, as she stroked his face.

Edward nuzzled her with his nose. "Then, don't. Just trust in our love. We are _forever_, girl."

Isabella looked into his eyes and felt the love pouring from them. Her kiss was soft, but filled with her emotions. The tears coming from her eyes made their lips salty.

"No tears tonight, ya hear?" He kissed her passionately. Pulling back, he gruffly added, "Let me love ya.'

He slipped her sundress down and slid her down into the hay. It prickled her skin, but she loved the sensation. Edward's mouth peppered kisses over her increasingly heated skin, as she unbuttoned his cowboy shirt and returned the favor with her lips.

Isabella reached into his jeans and gently stroked his hardened cock. "I'll let you love me forever."

He pulled off the rest of his clothing and pushed into her, as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His tongue teased her, as his long fingers pressed onto her clit.

High up above in the rough hay, Edward came inside her with a happy sigh. He kept her pulled against him. "I do love making whoopee with ya in the great outdoors!"

She pushed at his chest. "That's because you're an exhibitionist!"

"Only with ya!" He kissed her head.

That's when they heard the voice of Mama Esme. A mad Mama Esme.

"Jasper Cullen, I know you're up there with Miss Alice! You get her down here right this instant! You treat that sweet girl like a lady!"

She was very close.

Edward whispered, "We need to get dressed! Fast!"

It was too late.

"Eddie, you better get down here and promise me you treated darlin' Bella like a queen! I swear, I'll get my switch!"

Isabella started laughing. To Edward, that sound was as if the angels were singing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Reviews are lovely and thank you for reading!**

**A giant thank you to mauigirl60 for her beta magic!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Isabella typed away on her article about innovations in horse breeding. Mama Esme's kitchen table was covered in notes and books about animal fornication. It was surprisingly dry information.

"Honey, I still need to get lunch on the table," Mama Esme scolded sweetly."Not that I don't love your company, but why aren't you at the office?"

Isabella gave a tiny grin. "James won't stop teasing Jessica. Alice is blasting loud rap music and trying to write an article. Also, Dr. Matthews is stopping in every two seconds trying to give me more breeding articles."

Mama Esme snorted. "Bella, that man wants to get breedin' into your purty head, so maybe he can get to breedin' with you."

"Please don't say that! Edward is jealous enough as it is!"

That truth was as plain as day. Edward was finding reasons to come in and hover over Isabella. There was a new veterinarian in town named Garrett Matthews who was trying to convince the farmers in the area to use the newest techniques to breed their livestock. What had first been the handsome doctor's attempt to help contribute to an article was now an attempt to woo one of the newest females in town. Edward was not impressed.

"Aww honey, it's good for my boy. He's too sure of himself. Eddie needs to woo you more." Mama Esme winked at the girl she expected to become her future daughter-in-law. "He loves you."

"I love him." Bella blushed.

"Then everything will be comin' up roses." Mama Esme grabbed a tray. "It's a beautiful day. Let's eat outside on the porch."

Isabella hopped up and started grabbing sandwich fixings from the fridge, when the back door opened, banging into the wall. It made her jump.

"Carl, watch my woodwork!" Mama Esme scolded.

"That no-good, goddamned son of a bitch!" Carl cursed loudly. He was followed by his solemn sons.

His wife put her hands on his hips and glared. "If you think I won't wash your mouth out with soap, Carl, you'd be sadly mistaken."

Edward came up to Isabella and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, darlin'."

He kissed her hard.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She stroked his face.

He nuzzled into her neck, the chill from the open refrigerator making her shiver in his arms. Edward tightened his hold. "It hasn't been the best day, honey."

Emmett grabbed a slice of chicken off a platter. "Mama, give Daddy a break. Aro has been causin' trouble again."

"Mr. Volturi from the bank?" Mama Esme asked, wiping her hands on her apron. "What bee got into his bonnet?"

Jasper sat down at the table heavily. "He's foreclosing on the Harris ranch."

"They've paid their mortgage on time, even when that son of a bitch raised it!" Carl raged. He was usually such a calm and soft-spoken man. "The bastard wants to put up a damned Walmart!"

"He can't do that can he?" Mama Esme fretted. "If he can do that to Carol and Joe, what's going to stop him from doing it to the rest of us?"

Isabella looked at the worried faces of those she thought of as family and made a decision, she was going to try to help them. Pulling away from Edward, she grabbed her cell phone from the table.

Edward took her hand. "Whatcha doin', sweets?"

"Seeing what the media can do to help." She scrolled through her contacts and put her phone to her ear. "Yo, Al, remember how you mentioned you missed the challenge of investigative reporting? Well, I have quite the challenge for you."

XXXXXX

Edward and Isabella sat by the watering hole and held hands. "Darlin', are you sure you want to challenge Volturi?"

"It's my job to ferret out the truth if someone's trying to hurt others. Mr. Volturi is shady and if no one else will uncover his misdeeds, then I will." She winked at him. "That's why it's called the free press, baby."

Isabella had watched, with her eagle eyes, the way the townsfolk would cross the street if Mr. Aro Volturi was walking in their direction. He was all skin and bones and his dark suits hung awkwardly from his shoulders. A red carnation was always present in his lapel. The man looked better suited for work in a mortuary or at least be one of the corpses.

Truth be told, she liked mysteries and this one she was going to solve.

Her phone rang beside her. It was a private number.

"Are you goin' to answer that, darlin'?" Edward asked, taking Isabella's hand.

"It's probably a wrong number." Isabella yawned. The sun hitting her face was making her sleepy.

Edward was persistent. "What if it's important?"

"Fine, worrywart." Answering the phone, she said, "Isabella Swan."

"Hey, kiddo," a gravelly voice said.

It was her father.

"How did you get this number?" Isabella asked coolly. _This wasn't happening_, her mind screamed.

"I've missed you, Bells." He sounded sad. Isabella didn't care. Maybe, his _new_ daughter would give him a comforting hug. "I'm so happy to see that you've settled in with the Cullens."

"Uh huh." Isabella's grip on Edward's hand was painfully tight. He was wincing. "I need to go."

Charles Swan quickly said, "I want to see you, kid!"

"I will never set foot in Forks again, Charlie," she countered. Her words were like ice.

Edward had never seen her that way. He rubbed her soft hair and kissed it.

"I can come to you! Sue and I..." Charlie tried to finish, but was cut off.

"Sue is _never_ welcomed!" Isabella started shaking. Anger and intense melancholy filled her to her very core.

"Bells...no, Sue. That's not a good idea..." Isabella's father stated to a mumbling voice in the background.

There was a click on the line.

"Bella, this is ridiculous! You need to come home!" Isabella's stepmother reprimanded. It was if she was talking to a petulant toddler and not a grown woman. "Your father is always worried about you. This disagreement that you have with Leah and Jake is silly. We're your family!"

"Excuse me, Sue. Are you trying to tell me that your daughter and my ex-fiancé embarrassing me in front of the whole town was silly? You're a fucking bitch!"

"Isabella Marie, that's your mother!" Charlie admonished. "I understand you're upset..."

"She's a stupid cow, Charlie! Renee's my mother. She was wonderful and supported me. I have no one now!" Isabella cried, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Bells," he pleaded. "I need to see you with my own eyes."

"I never want to speak to you again!" Bella turned off the phone. She breathed heavily in an attempt to calm down.

Who told them she was here?

"Mama Esme promised she wouldn't tell my father that I was here!" Isabella looked at Edward with sad eyes.

He took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. "I thought it was a good idea. I'm so sorry, sweetheart!"

"**You** did this?" She pushed him away hard. Edward stumbled backwards.

_Betrayal_. It was being hissed at her repeatedly in her head.

"Stay away from me!"

Isabella found herself running again.

XXXXXX

Alice held her hand and watched as Isabella gulped down vodka as they sat at the bar. They'd been there for hours and it was getting dark outside.

"Izzy, let's get a motel room here in town if you don't want to go back to the ranch tonight," she suggested.

"More drinking," Isabella slurred. "Let's go back to New York, Al. We can get a job being Martha Stewart's craft bitches. Write about making your own wrapping paper and needlepoint."

"You don't mean that, Iz." Alice rubbed her heartbroken friend's back. "You love Edward Cullen. Girl, he made a colossal mistake! I'd skywrite that for all to see if I could; he did it because he loves you, too. He was just trying to help."

"I know," Isabella took another swig. "It's just...my dad..."

Taking the glass out of Isabella's hand, Alice motioned to the bartender. "Please tell me you have some hot and strong coffee back there for my friend."

The muscled cowboy winked. "I sure do, honey. I also have some hot and strong for you right here."

The man flexed and Alice wrinkled her nose. "The coffee will suffice."

Isabella made circles on the chipped wood of the bar. Both her head and heart hurt.

"Ms. Swan...Ms. Brandon, is everything all right here?" Garrett, the handsome vet, came up with his kind eyes. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes which normally would have drawn Isabella in, but she only had eyes for a red-haired cowboy.

"We're just peachy," Bella slurred. She seemed to sway and Alice quickly steadied her.

Garrett looked at her with concern. "Can I escort you home?"

"We're just dandy," Alice stated, with a tight smile. The last thing they needed was an unwanted suitor mucking up the already murky waters of her best friend's emotions. "I got her."

Alice was about to tell Garrett to take a hike when Jasper came up, his face tense. "Hey, Ali-girl. How's our Bella?"

He kissed her quickly and Alice shook her head sadly. Isabella was ready to pass out.

"She's hurting and her family is shit, Jazz," Alice said sternly. "Your brother wasn't using that pea-sized brain of his. I know he called them because he loves her, but it was fucking stupid. Don't worry; I'll take care of her. I always do."

"No, Alice, I will." Edward stood next to the bar with a somber face. He had done this and needed to make amends.

"I..." Alice began.

Edward patted her hand. "You're a wonderful friend, but I'm the man who loves her. I need to make things right, li'l bit."

Jasper pulled Alice out of her chair. "Dance with me, my girl."

Alice blushed. "You and your dancing!"

"I just like my hands on ya," he stated with a wink, as he pulled her to the sawdust-covered dance floor. "Eddie's got this."

"Baby, I'm taking you home." Edward wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist.

"I'm not an infant. Don't call me baby!" she huffed. She inefficiently attempted to slap him away. "I'm mad at you! I don't wanna go!"

Garrett put his hand on Edward's arm. "I think I'll get the lady safely home."

"Doc, back off! Bella's _my_ gal, got it?" Edward glared at the veterinarian.

"She doesn't seem to be interested," Garrett retorted with narrowed eyes.

Isabella stood up uneasily. "Boys...I'm good."

Edward swooped her up in his arms. "Goodnight, Doc."

"Let me down, you pretty Cro-Magnon!" She hit his chest with her fists.

"Darlin', relax! Let me take care of you!" He carried her struggling body out to his pickup truck.

She spat, "Are you gonna call my dad? Tell him I got drunk. Maybe he'll ground me and I'll have to spend time with my ex-fiancé and my slutty step-sister. That'll teach me!"

"Shh, my love, I've learned my lesson." He placed her inside the truck.

Five minutes later, a red-faced Isabella was passed out drunk.

Edward's hands held tightly to the steering wheel. He prayed for forgiveness and a way to cement his love in her broken heart.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Isabella woke up in one of Edward's large t-shirts. The sun was streaming on her face and her head was being bludgeoned by sledgehammers.

Edward sat on the side of the bed with some aspirin and a glass of water. "Take these, my Bella."

"I'm mad at you," she whispered.

She looked at his handsome face. She loved him so much.

_Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._

"I love you so much!" he softly cried. "Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!"

She wanted to, so badly. Isabella Swan was a runner, that was a fact.

It was now a fact that she didn't want to run anymore.

"I'll try, because I love you, too."

The kiss he gave her was so sweet and so loving. Isabella prayed it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had some writer's block with this one. I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for her beta skills!**

**I have story recs for all of you. They are all so different, but very good!**

**too quiet by Chloe Masen  
****Diary of an Ugly Girl by Anton M  
Troika by Mortissues  
**

Chapter 5

Isabella laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After Edward's horrible, no-good idea to be helpful with her father, she thought it best to spend some time alone. They really didn't know each other that well, in reality. He knew her story, but could he truly see how deep the hurt and betrayal cut into her soul? She highly doubted it. No matter what, they both had issues to work on. Isabella needed to get him to understand her concerns, while she had to open her heart to the fact that his love was pure.

Edward was a wonderful contrast to her more melancholy nature. He worked on the farm, but he didn't have anything weighing down on his shoulders. He couldn't understand how her father had crushed her.

Isabella needed to realize that Edward wasn't Jacob. Not every man betrayed the woman he loved.

These were all things that could be dealt with another day, but saving the people of this town wouldn't. Surrounding her were all the notes from the investigation she was working on with Alice. Financial statements and documentation with so many holes that Isabella was surprised people hadn't noticed sooner. These were public documents and the inaccuracies were glaring, so she couldn't imagine Aro had even bothered trying to hide anything.

He had broken contracts with wild abandon. Rates were increased without reason, but the money wasn't going into the bank. It was going directly into Aro Volturi's pocket, which should have been discovered by now.

It must have been a fact of life in the country. They were all such trusting people and it was easy for a wolf to sneak in, taking them for all they had.

Isabella sat up and put on her glasses. The article was going to make waves next week when they published it. She rolled onto her stomach and started proofing Alice's story, making sure all the facts were airtight. They'd already passed major pieces of the story onto the State Attorney General and the sheriff. Either this story would make them heroes or they were going to be run out of town.

"Why, ain't this the purtiest sight I ever did see!" Edward leaned against the doorway looking at her. "I missed ya!"

She gave him a little smile. "I've been here the whole time."

He sat down next to her. "It hasn't been the same."

Isabella's fingers played with the bedspread. She wanted to kiss him and knew she was being foolish. They should be making up, not being awkward with each other. It was hard to know the right thing to do when her heart had been boarded up for so long.

The room was muggy and Edward started playing with the strap of her tank top. "Come back to my house. I'll be good. We can sit on the front porch and drink some beers. Watch the lightning bugs dance in the breeze. I can play some songs for ya."

"I need to finish getting this story ready." Isabella looked down at the floral design, trying to get lost in the pattern.

"You need to forgive me."

Her eyes met Edward's and she found herself rising up. Fingers twisting in his hair, Isabella pulled him in for a kiss.

It was as if she were pouring her heart out to him through her touch.

_Don't leave me._

_Don't hurt me. _

_Don't break me._

"Bella..."

"I love you and I know you were just trying to help. You know I'm skittish." She hugged him tightly.

"Like a colt, but we'll break you in. I'd do anything for my filly."

Isabella squeezed his nose and said, "Ha! Ha!"

"Beers, music, lightning bugs?" He played with her necklace. "It's the best offer in town."

"Yes, but I have to bring my work with me." She looked at the laptop. It had to be perfect, so she could protect her new home.

"All work and no play make..." Edward began.

Isabella kissed him swiftly. "A very through and thoughtful editor."

Which might have been the case but, a few hours later, an in-the-buff Bella was straddling her equally-as-nude Edward on the porch swing. They swung back and forth, as their bodies searched for release.

Edward's lips traveled all over Isabella's face. He was trying to capture all of the dips and curves that made up his beautiful girl. He had come close to losing her and needed the reassurance that she was in his arms.

When release was upon them, Isabella knew he was truly hers. It made her life feel finally replete.

XXXXXXX

A week later, Isabella and Alice were being touted as heroines.

To be truthful, she'd never imagined the article would have gone over so well. They were outsiders and had taken on one of the most esteemed leaders of the community, but the opposite had ended up occurring. They were both overjoyed with the results.

The Feds had swooped into town, confiscating all the documents. Many travesties against the citizens had been discovered, who'd been duped into bad investments, signing fraudulent contracts, and trusting a man who was outright stealing their hard-earned money. The cheers were almost deafening when that crook, Aro Volturi, was led into the police cruiser.

It seemed that being freed from a tyrant in an ugly suit was a godsend.

Even when Isabella and Alice waited at the carnival ticket booth, people came up to envelop them with hugs. The women were unaccustomed to that sort of affection from strangers, but their joy at doing good let them be somewhat flexible and less obviously uncomfortable as they would normally be.

The rodeo was one of the town's biggest draws. Stetson-wearing cowboys from the surrounding towns traveled to compete and bring home the now-dented tin trophy that had been spray-painted gold. It was a silly, but entirely charming, event.

There was also a BBQ and a carnival that began the night before. The cheap amusement kept the children occupied and was the official start to the rodeo weekend. The next day would be about roping steers and judging apple pies, but this evening it was family fun for all ages with Tilt-A-Whirls and fun houses. The bright, white lights of the Ferris wheel glittered like diamonds against the dark sky. Only the stars seemed brighter to Isabella.

Clowns, dressed gaily in a dizzying array of primary colors, passed out balloons which floated jauntily in the air, making children giggle in response. The whole place was magical.

Edward pulled Isabella through the crowds. "Darlin', what should we do first?"

"Huh?" She was too busy waving at Jessica and James. He was trying to win her a stuffed bear by throwing a ball at some bowling pins. James had an awful aim. Isabella focused her attention on Edward. "Should we go help your dad with his bulls?"

"Nah, Daddy's all set," Edward explained with a cheeky grin. "I have a plan!"

"Cotton candy!" Alice exclaimed, interrupting them. She was tugging on Jasper's arm. "They have cotton candy! Did you see that?"

"Calm down, sugar. I'll get ya some," he promised, giving her a hug and kissing her head.

Rosalie looked up from her cell phone. "The last thang that Yankee needs is suga, Jazz."

"You could use some more sugar to sweeten up that horrible disposition of yours, lady!" Alice spat back.

Emmett was laughing uproariously. "You ladies are gonna be the best of friends! I guarantee!"

"Bullshit!" Alice muttered.

"Asshole!" Rosalie snapped at her husband. She looked at Alice. "Want some barbecue first, girl?"

"I could eat," Alice admitted.

Isabella watched in shock as the women walked off together. It was like she was living in some bizarro world. This town made the impossible happen.

Edward turned toward the Ferris wheel. "We're going up there!"

"My favorite ride!" Isabella did love the Ferris wheel, the open air in her face, as she moved upward into the sky. The way her stomach would flip and flop, as she moved closer to the stars, was pure joy and the one happy memory she let remain in her heart about her father.

When Isabella was young, Charlie Swan would ride with her on the Ferris wheel at the old fair grounds in Forks. Once they reached the highest point, they'd put their hands in the air and try to catch the stars. She sighed at the thought, wondering how her sweet relationship with her father turned so very sour.

Tilting her head toward his, Edward inquired, "What made that beautiful face turn so glum, honey?"

"Memories." She shook those feelings away and the odd thought that sadness was on the horizon. Isabella kissed him on the nose and pulled him to the seat of the Ferris wheel. "Let's go flying!"

Experiencing the Ferris wheel with Edward was amazing - a kiss at every stop and yells of happiness, as they went around the circle. Then, they stopped at the very top.

It seemed to Isabella that everything felt different. The way Edward's eyes were fixated on her like he was seeing into her broken soul; the feeling of her heart beating oh-so-quickly to the beat of a bossa nova, and the small smile playing on her love's face as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Isabella whispered. Her voice was very soft in relation to the screams of the carnival goers, but to Edward it was crystal clear.

He pulled out a platinum band, its sole decoration was a glistening diamond which radiated rainbows underneath the lights of the Ferris wheel. "It's very soon, I know..."

"Soon? You don't even know my bra size!" She started breathing heavily.

"32-C."

"Smartass!" Isabella retorted. "This getting hitched thing didn't work out so well for me the first time."

He put the ring on her shaking finger. "You're gonna marry me."

"Shouldn't that be in a question form?" The ring was beautiful.

"Nope." He kissed her finger. "You aren't wigglin' out of this."

Her brain was running in circles. Isabella was scared stiff. Betrayal had a way of doing that to a girl. When she looked into Edward's face, filled with adoration for her, the fear melted from Isabella's mind like snow on a warm day.

"Since I have no choice, I might as well," Bella said, with a wink.

Edward stood up, making the seat rock and yelled, "My Bella is gonna be a Cullen! Woo wee!"

"Sit down, you crazy cowboy!" Isabella tugged him back into his seat.

He took her face in his hands and kissed Isabella until her toes curled.

Their smiles were permanently etched onto their faces, fingers tightly weaved until they reached the ground. They stumbled from the seat with their eyes never leaving each other's. Edward asked, "Ready to eat some barbecue and show off your rock?"

Isabella glanced at her finger. "I don't want to get sauce on the..."

"Bella."

Isabella looked up and there stood Charlie Swan, looking awkward. His hands were thrust deep into his pockets, and Bella could see the sweat from his body darkening his polo shirt. Her father sweated profusely when nervous.

Behind him stood Sue and Isabella's two worst nightmares, Jacob and Leah. Their faces showed no remorse.

Charlie continued, "Kiddo, we need to have a family talk."

Isabella slapped him across the face.

How quickly the day had changed from a dream to a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story. Also, to my the wonderful cutestkidsmom for recommending it for The Lemonade Stand poll. Read all of her stories. She is simply an amazing storyteller.**

**Mauigirl60, thank you for ALL your help with this chapter!**

**Dedicated to Mandi. Stay strong, because you are wonderful!**

Chapter 6

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jacob yelled.

For a minute, Isabella just stared at him. He was the same, but so very different. His black hair was still the color of night, but it was shorn into a buzz cut. There was a new paunch sticking out from the old Budweiser t-shirt he'd gotten free in the mail when they were young. His eyes were still the familiar color of bark, but they were harder. This wasn't the boy she gave her heart to long ago.

"Go back to Forks, Jacob. You don't need to be here," Isabella stated coldly. "How far do I need to travel to get away from all of you? Timbuktu?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "You shouldn't have left in the first place like a chicken-shit, Bells. Things didn't work out between us, but you have a nephew now. We're your family whether you like it or not, so stop whoring around with this . . ."

Her blood began to boil as the words came out of Jacob's mouth. The heat of the summer air was nothing compared to her anger. A whore? She was finally in a real loving relationship and _she_ was the whore? Isabella wanted to punch him in his nose so, with a livid expression, she made a fist.

She darted toward him, but Edward grabbed Isabella's waist as she tried to pummel Jacob. "Darlin', calm down now! No need to get Sheriff Jones over here. I'd love ta see ya beat 'im to a pulp, but I'd like you to be at home tonight and not in the county jail."

As the carnival-goers around them stopped and gawked, Isabella still struggled like a wildcat to get loose from Edward's embrace. She wanted Jacob's blood on the grass, Leah's head on a stake, Sue to burst into flames and her father to . . .

Charlie tried to get close to her, as Edward pulled her back. "Bells, we just want to make things right!"

A few tears managed to escape from her eyes. As Isabella looked at her father, she could see his face was etched with more wrinkles and his eyes were tired. A moment of pity rushed through her, but was quickly replaced with disdain. _She_ was the tired one — the one who was walking through this world alone without parents. Charlie might as well be six feet under with Renee.

"You're full of shit, Dad! If you wanted a meaningful conversation about our relationship, you could have come here yourself. Did you do that? No! Instead, you brought along the despicable trio to rub what they did in my face. No, thank you!"

"They want to make amends," Charlie stated. His eyes were misty. The man had been delusional for such a long time when it came to Sue Clearwater. He loved his daughter. He really did, but he was lonely without Renee. Sue came into his life with a casserole dish and a way to flame his desire. Her coloring was similar to Renee's, but her cold disposition made Isabella cringe. Charlie had been looking through rose-colored glasses ever since.

Isabella muttered, "Bullshit!"

"Isabella Marie, how dare you speak to your father that way!" Sue approached Isabella with a glare, as she turned to Charlie. "Your daughter takes after Renee. She's ungrateful, little . . ."

"Bitch!" Leah spat.

Isabella stilled a moment, glaring at the woman she'd once called sister, then renewed her struggles to be let go.

Edward had heard enough. They just wanted to make trouble and Isabella's father was a clueless dope. He gave Isabella her wish, letting her loose. "Go get her, darlin'!"

Bella pounced on Leah and they both ended up on the ground. The women rolled around the dirt, each trying to get the upper hand. Leah bit into Isabella's shoulder, as Isabella pulled Leah's black hair so hard that a clump of it came off in her hand. The dry dust made a cloud as it swirled in the air around them.

Meanwhile, Jacob turned to Edward and growled, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Boy, I'm Bella's fiancé! I should be thankin' ya for settin' her free to be with me. Instead, I wanna beat ya so hard for hurtin' my gal that ya won't know yer own name!" Edward tightened his fists.

Jacob just laughed and punched Edward in the jaw. A trickle of blood came out of the side of his mouth and onto his shirt, staining it with crimson.

Isabella glanced over and screamed, as Edward landed face-down on the ground. She didn't see Leah take a tree branch and aim it at her face, its sharp fingers making a dangerous weapon.

It was mere inches from Isabella's eye when Rosalie plucked it out of Leah's hand. She proceeded to step on Leah's chest, saying with sickly-sweet southern charm, "Ma'am, I'd highly suggest that ya rethink hurtin' Miss Bella. We don't do that trashy fightin' 'round these parts."

"But I do!" Alice yelled, as she came over and pulled out more of Leah's hair. Isabella rolled out from underneath her and was able to stand up.

Her only thought was of Jacob hurting Edward, but she was surprised to see James and Emmett holding Jacob's arms back, allowing Edward to punch him in the gut. Jasper held Charlie back from trying to help Jacob. It didn't look like the old man was able to put up much of a fight, his face the color of a beet and his heavy breathing making him appear on the verge of passing out.

"I'm not one for fightin', Bella girl, but my boy loves ya and he's gonna fight for ya." Mama Esme hugged Isabella close.

"That's enough, Edward!" Isabella pleaded, as she noticed a small child wailing near Sue, sitting in a faded umbrella stroller. The child had wild dark hair like his parents, with huge brown eyes and a t-shirt stained with jelly. His parents may have been jerks, but the child didn't need to witness this. "There's a child watching!"

"Look, Boss lady! We're helpin' your boy out!" James crowed. "Damn, Em, this has been the most excitin' rodeo weekend since two years ago!"

Edward was like a man possessed and punched Jacob again in the stomach, making him groan.

"Stop, Edward!" Isabella wanted to run away.

"Nah, boy, the Boyd twins tusslin' last year with the lead pipe was pretty damn excitin'. Hit him again, brother!" Emmett exclaimed with a laugh, as he watched Edward shake out his hands. "Bessie, you do bring out the animal in these boys, don'tcha?"

"Boy . . ." Mama Esme warned her eldest son. Emmett pouted like a toddler as he and James finally released Jacob, who fell to the ground.

The rotund sheriff waddled his way through the crowd, followed by Carl. The lawman was busy eating a plate of barbecue, his fingers sticky from the sauce. Lazily he asked, "What'cha all doin'?"

"Looks to me like a little western justice," Carl observed, as he chewed on a piece of hay. "Them givin' ya trouble, Miss Bella?"

Edward stomped over and poked Charlie in the chest. "These people are givin' my fiancée a terrible time!"

"Fiancée?" Carl exclaimed loudly, throwing his hat in the air. "Woo hoo! 'Bout time, son!"

There were happy cheers for the couple from the surrounding crowd. Cowboy hats of different shades of black, brown and the occasional white flew into the air like confetti.

"This is ridiculous! That bitch attacked me!" Leah screamed, pointing at Bella.

Rosalie glared at her. "Nice way to talk around a child."

The sheriff held up his fork. "Y'all simmer down! Young lady, Miss Bella is a goddamned treasure in this town. You'd best watch your tongue."

"Marcus!" Mama Esme admonished.

"Excuse my language, Mrs. Esme." He smiled at Bella. "Miss Bella saved this town with her pluck and courage. I see nothin' amiss here."

Charlie looked up from the ground at the sheriff. "Bella saved the town?"

"Yeah, she did, Charlie. Your little girl and Miss Alice found out that a shyster was takin' advantage of the townsfolk and stopped him. Those girls are the bravest I ever met and I'll be proud to call 'em daughters," Carl explained with a smile.

Isabella glance over at Alice who held out a ring-clad finger. Alice said with a giggle, "Me, too! Jasper hid it in a plate of ribs!"

"It's gross, but fitting." Isabella knew that Alice Brandon loved to eat and that the ring would've been found very quickly.

Edward, forgetting about the Swans and Blacks, put his youngest brother in a headlock. "What the hell, Jas!" Way to steal my thunder!"

"Boys!" Mama Esme yelled, as the men were being pulled apart.

Charlie came over to Isabella while the crowd was distracted. Sue, Leah and Jacob were trying to calm the baby. "You did that? What the sheriff said?"

"Yes. I'm the editor of the newspaper and I reported that a crime was being committed," she stated simply, not looking at him.

"I'm proud of you."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Sure."

"I am." He stared at her. "I just wanted to make things right."

Isabella turned and glared at him. "You did? Because, if you really did, you'd have come here by yourself."

"Sue thought we needed to come together as a family and talk you into coming home." He tried to take Isabella's hand.

Edward glanced over at her and started walking over, but Isabella waved him away. This showdown with her father had been years in the making and she needed to do this on her own.

She pulled away. "If she told you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

"Of course not!" His dark brown eyes that mirrored Isabella's own refuted his words. He was a broken man. "Bringing Leah and Jake here was a bad idea, but..."

"You think?" Isabella scoffed. "I will never forgive them and they have no desire for me to do so. I have no idea why they want to be here unless it was to make me miserable."

"They wanted you to meet your nephew," Charlie tried to explain. "Matt..."

Isabella wanted to scream. That was the name she'd always dreamed would be the name of her firstborn son. She'd even named her baby dolls Matthew and now they'd stolen that from her, as well. She looked at Leah, who was smiling smugly at her. Leah would have been considered a lovely woman if she took care of herself. Years of heavy drinking and hard living had marred her so that her looks mirrored her awful personality.

Taking a deep breath, Isabella looked at the child whose tantrum was making everyone cringe. Ruddy-faced, with snot dripping down his small face, the child meant absolutely nothing to her. "He's not my nephew. I don't want to know him. I don't want a relationship with any of you. I'm an adult and this is my home now. I won't be returning to Forks."

"I'm your father!" Charlie yelled. "I'm the only parent you have left."

She shook her head in disagreement. "You were dead to me long before Mom died when you decided to support Leah and Jake over me. It was a simple choice and you chose the wrong one. I have no parents now, but I do have a wonderful family in the Cullens."

It was hard, but she turned to walk away, her head held high.

Charlie called out, "Bella! Please!"

Edward ran over. "Sugar, what can I do?"

"Hold me tight tonight, Eddie." Isabella stroked his face. "You're my everything."

He placed his forehead against hers. "You're mine, my beautiful Bella."

They passed Jacob as they walked away. His wink at Isabella was comically obvious, causing her to shiver as Edward tightened his grip.

"He's not worth it, Edward." She kept on walking.

"You might as well come back home, Bella baby," Jacob called from behind them. "He's just going to get tired of you, too."

Edward started to turn back, but Isabella kept pulling him forward. "Don't let him win."

They heard Jacob give out a scream in anger.

Emmett chuckled. "Ya should watch out, buddy. Looks like ya ran into my fist."

Isabella gave a little smile. Out loud she prayed, "We're going to be okay."

As the stars twinkled above, she sent that wish out to the great beyond.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story! It's on the poll at The Lemonade Stand, which is really wonderful!**

**Thank you, mauigirl60 for your editing skills!**

**Warning. This chapter is pretty intense and might be a trigger for some people. If you need to, just skip to the end.**

Chapter 7

The ground next to the makeshift stables at the rodeo was dusty. The smell of hay and the musk of horses filled the air. Isabella sneezed loudly as she watched Edward get his horse, Rusty, ready for the roping competition. As his brush went down the steed's coarse ebony mane, she gazed at the way his muscles flexed seductively on every stroke.

He looked over at her with a grin. "You like what you see, sugar?"

"Always," she admitted, returning his smile.

"I don't have to ride today." Edward gave her a wink. "We haven't celebrated our engagement yet."

Isabella sat down on an overturned barrel. She wished they were able to consummate their relationship. Unfortunately, after having to face her father and Jacob—not to mention tussling with Leah—Isabella was emotionally spent. Curling up into Edward's warm arms the evening before had made her feel safe. He was a blessing.

"We can celebrate after I cheer you on." She gave him a big smile. "You're going to be magnificent out there. Be careful, though."

The memory of the first time she'd watched Edward rope a steer came back to her. The graceful way he was able to handle his steed and commandeer the rope around the bull's neck had been pure poetry. Watching the sweat glisten off his muscles was beautiful and Isabella wanted him more than ever.

"I'm always careful, darlin'," he stated, with a wink. "I'll always be sure to be there for my gal."

He dropped the brush he was using on Rusty and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. The way his fingers stroked her skin under the shirt she wore made her tremble happily.

"What are you up to, Cowboy?" she whispered into his lips.

He grinned. "I need some sugar, Sugar."

Lips mashed together, as Isabella weaved her fingers into his hair. Edward's hands gripped her waist tightly. They only paused to take panting breaths. He moved his hands to unbutton the shirt she wore.

"Hey, tiger, you have an event due to start any moment," she said breathlessly. "I don't think we should scandalize the horses."

"Aww Bella, girl, ain't nothin' they haven't seen before." He kissed her again. "Let's just go home and get horizontal."

"Behave!" She tightened her grip. "Though you might have a great—"

The loudspeaker interrupted their romantic interlude. "All contestants for the roping competition, get yourselves over to the ring."

Isabella pushed him away halfheartedly. "Get out there and win it for me."

Grabbing his hat, she tossed it to him.

"Will you be okay?" Edward was worried. Isabella could tell by the way his eyebrows lowered and his lips became poutier.

There had been no sighting of Charlie and the others, but all of the Cullens were worried about their reappearance. Isabella couldn't help notice the constant hovering from them all the whole morning, Rosalie included. It was approaching noon and Edward was on duty. It was getting ridiculous in Isabella's estimation.

"I'll be dandy. Alice will be on one side and Rosalie on the other. I'm sure I'll be used as a buffer as they snap at each other," she stated. "I'll be annoyed, but fine."

"That isn't what I meant." He stroked her face.

Isabella placed a kiss onto his palm. "Be safe and plan on ravaging me afterward. Actually, let's get lunch first. I'm starving!"

"That's my gal! Thank the Lord in heaven you got on that skirt, honey. I can't wait to be kissing ya all over."

Before Edward was able to get amorous again, Isabella hopped away. "I'll be waving from the front row."

"You better." He blew her a kiss.

With a spring in her step, Isabella left the stables. It was quiet around the tents that were being used by the out-of-town contestants. Most were watching or participating in the main arenas.

She was whistling the theme for _Good Times_ when a hand clamped over her mouth. Fear and panic filled her, as she struggled to get free. Her hands beat on her assailant's large arms, as she was dragged into a tent nearby. His hands muffled her screams and, as hard as she tried, her kicks could not make impact.

Isabella's body was tossed onto a cot like a rag doll. She yelled loudly, but the cheers from the crowd in the nearby arena muffled her cries.

"Shut the fuck up, Bells!" Jacob yelled at her. She should have known immediately that it was him. "No one can hear you."

"Jake—"

He started to laugh. His dark eyes were frenzied and there was a slight twitching of his hands. It had been obvious to Isabella that something had created an even more apparent change to her ex-fiancé's personality last night. Today, it was clear as a bell. He was strung out on drugs. Everything about him seemed dirty, from the stains on his t-shirt to three of his teeth that were certainly missing. She stood up warily.

"Sit down!" he roared.

Isabella just put her hands out. She hoped it appeared to be reassuring but, in reality, it was a defensive move on her part. In a soothing tone, she implored, "Jake, you need to calm down. Listen, I don't know what you're taking, but you need to stop. You have a kid and it's not good for him."

How had her father missed this? It was his job to notice these things.

"You stupid bitch! What do you know?" The veins on Jacob's neck bulged out. They looked like spider webs trying to break out of his tan skin.

Quietly Isabella observed, "I know that you've been using something. Meth or heroin, I guess. I'm not exactly an expert on illegal substances, but I can see it's something that's making you act like this. It's scary, Jake. _You're_ scary."

He gripped the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward him. "How can you be fucking scared of me? You _know_ me!"

This was positively not the boy she once knew and loved. He was now a stranger, who could possibly kill her. Isabella knew she had to stay calm. "I need to go watch the competition, Jake. Edward will be looking for me."

"Why the hell are you with that fucker?" He shook her hard. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths_, Isabella repeated in her head.

Her eyes moved quickly to take in her surroundings: a pitchfork leaning on a pole; pruning shears on a table; a shovel next to a duffel bag; a carving knife sitting dangerously on the ground. Her mind made an inventory of what could be used for protection. Traveling for a living taught her to always be prepared and ready to take action, when necessary.

Any feelings Isabella had harbored toward the memory of her childhood friend vanished with a poof. Instead, she coolly regarded him as a foe, and her nerves disappeared. It was either fight or flight.

"Jake, you're with Leah. You have a little boy now. Think of them." She needed him to let her go. Her hands went up to his and she gently unlocked his fingers from where he was clutching her. "You love them. We weren't meant to get married and you two belong together."

Eyes shut, Jacob stood with his fists tight. Isabella took two quiet steps toward the tent opening. One more step and she was going to run.

"No!" Jacob sprung out of his daze and grabbed Isabella. He threw her onto the hard dirt floor. His body landed on hers. It felt like a ton of bricks was holding her down.

Isabella kicked her legs and attempted to push him away, but Jacob didn't move an inch off her. "Jake, please!"

He sniffed her neck, and then looked into her eyes. "Jesus, you smell good. I've missed you, baby. Leah's a fucking whore, but you've always been there for me. Let me remind you how hot we used to be."

The putrid taste of his breath almost made Isabella vomit, as she grappled at the ground with her hands. She knew there was something there. _Think. Think. Think._

The lower half of Jacob's body lifted off her and she could feel his hand slipping down. He was fumbling with the buttons on his jeans. "So good together, baby. So, so good."

Desperately, Isabella felt along the ground. Prayers were filling her head to every deity she could think of when she came across the carving knife. The blade bit into her skin, but she ignored the pain and the coppery smell of her blood. Quickly, she turned it around to grasp the hilt.

Jacob reached into her skirt. His fingers were at her panties.

The knife was plunged into his back. Isabella pushed him off, as he screamed. The blood on her hands marked his shirt.

She scrambled up, covered in dust and the blood that was dripping off her hands. Before Isabella could escape, Jacob stood and rushed toward her, the knife still lodged in his back.

Isabella grabbed the shovel and with one last burst of fear-induced adrenaline, she slammed the shovel into Jacob's face, using all the old baseball lessons her father had taught her. He flew backward, landing on the ground with a thud.

Lowering herself to her knees, Isabella let out a wail that filled the fairgrounds.

"Bella girl? Are ya in . . . oh, fuckin' hell!" Rosalie exclaimed, taking in the scene before her.

It had been odd to Rosalie that Isabella wasn't in the stands, watching Edward ride. The feeling that something terribly wrong happened had gripped the woman and she needed to find Isabella immediately. Her fears were completely accurate.

Rosalie gripped Isabella's shoulders, making her flinch. "Honey, it's all right. It's Rosie."

"Is he dead?" Isabella whimpered.

Rosalie tentatively walked over. The beast of the man was still breathing. "The fucker is unfortunately still breathin', Bella."

She pulled out her phone and watched Isabella with concern. "Em, we have a problem over here."

The words Rosalie spoke barely registered into Isabella's consciousness. She hardly felt the arm that Rosalie put around her. She had survived. Her actions had stopped Jacob from destroying her. Isabella took a deep breath. It was going to be all right.

XXXXXX

Wrapped up in a blanket, Rosalie sat next to Isabella on the porch swing. Back and forth they went. It was soothing.

"How's the hand feelin', honey?"

Isabella smiled slightly. "Like a bitch, but it could have been worse."

A lot worse. Ten stitches were nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"You were really brave," Rosalie stated. The sun was lowering on the horizon, casting shadows on the petals of Mama Esme's flowers.

"I've had stitches before. I was a pretty clumsy kid," Isabella explained, chuckling. "The wait in the ER almost did me in."

"I'm talking about dealing with the fucker," she explained, as Isabella looked closely at her. Rosalie's face was soft and pensive. "I wish I'd been that brave."

Wrapping her good hand around Rosalie's, Isabella simply said, "Oh, Rosie."

Rosalie put her head on Isabella's shoulders. "It was before Emmett. There was a group of 'em. Good ol' boys, ya know? I shoulda known better. Maybe if I fought harder."

"You are a survivor, Rosalie Cullen!" Isabella squeezed her hand. "Where are they now?"

"Prison," she said simply, wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

Isabella nodded. "Then Jake will have some asshole buddies to hang out with when he wakes up."

Jacob Black was in a coma at the local hospital. The doctors knew it wouldn't be long until he woke up and Isabella would be happily testifying to get him into his new prison home.

"He better take care not to drop the soap," Rosalie pointed out, with a chuckle.

"I like you, Rosalie."

"I like you too, Bella."

Alice poked her head out. "Are you two finished making out?"

Edward pushed past her. "Jas is itchin' for you to help him get dinner ready, Al. Rose, honey, Emmett needs you to help set the table."

"Fuckin' hell, Eddie! Just say you want some private time with your lady!" Rosalie got up with a scowl, as she patted Isabella's shoulder.

Mama Esme called through the kitchen window, "Watch your mouth, Rosie!"

Rosalie popped Edward on the head as she headed inside.

Coming over to Isabella, Edward sat and gently wrapped both arms around. "There's my love."

She looked up at him with a smile, "Don't get all soft and careful around me. I'm a tough cookie."

"I know, darlin'. We should call ya "The Cullen Ranch Slugger. Ya did a number to that jackass's face, though wish I could have stopped him."

Isabella kissed him softly. "I know, but I'm glad I was able to save myself."

"You and that silly feminism of yours." He chuckled and peppered her face with kisses, making her giggle.

The phone rang inside the house. Isabella heard Carl say, "Charlie, I promise you she's just fine."

"How many times has he called?" Isabella asked.

Edward's fingers stroked her hair. "Ten. He's worried 'bout'cha."

"Right."

"Yup. He told that Sue witch that she had ta move out with that daughter of hers," Edward kissed Isabella's head. He couldn't stop touching her. "Sometimes realizin' that you've lost somethin' you love puts things into perspective."

"Hmm." Isabella wanted his hands caressing every part of her. "I guess we'll see if his actions reflect his words. You want to go back to your house?"

"_Our_ house," Edward stated.

Isabella sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"I coulda lost ya today, darlin'. You and I need ta be together, with my arms wrapped 'round ya at night, my kisses wakin' ya as the sun peeks into our window in the mornin'."

He took her face into his hands and planted sweet pecks onto her skin. "_Our_ love, _our_ house."

"What does Mama Esme think about that?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked.

He grinned. "It's all good. She's plannin' the weddin' right—"

"Now," Mama Esme interrupted, "get your gal home, boy! She looks plum beat. I'll bring ya all breakfast tomorrow mornin'."

Edward hopped up and pulled Isabella into his arms to carry her home. "Ready ta get some rest, my love?"

"Ready to get naked, Cowboy?" she asked with twinkling eyes.

The whoop that Edward let out echoed through the prairie.

"I said let her rest, Eddie!" Mama Esme yelled.

All Isabella could do was laugh. This was her family and after such a frightening day, their love made her whole again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is the end. Thank you all for reading!**

**Thank you to mauigirl60 for being my beta for this story!**

**I won't be doing an epilogue for this story anytime soon. I might do one someday for a charity compilation. I imagine them living happily ever after with children running around them.**

Chapter 8

The sound of a guitar strumming underneath her window woke Isabella, the sun streaming through the sheer curtains of her old room in the Cullen's main house. The harmony filled her ears along with the melodic masculine voice crooning about lying in fields of tulips. Isabella smiled and stretched, rubbing her eyes. Edward knew she loved tulips. He had written her a song.

Isabella slipped out of bed and was just about to head to the window when Rose popped her head in. "No you don't, honey. You're gettin' hitched today!"

"You do realize that superstitions are ridiculous?" Isabella was heading toward Edward's voice when she was tackled by an incoming Alice. "Al!"

"No!" Alice yelled. Isabella was still trying to figure out where she'd come from. That girl was like lightning. "You only have a few more hours until you see him, Iz!"

Struggling to escape from Alice's surprisingly strong grip, Isabella complained, "Completely unnecessary roughness, ladies! I just want to thank him!"

A silk daisy-printed scarf was tossed to Alice. Rosalie directed, "Do it, Chipmunk."

"I wish you would stop fucking calling me that!" Alice muttered.

Rosalie had decided that Alice reminded her of a chipmunk: small, chipper, and definitely annoying. It was still in debate around the ranch if this was, in fact, considered a compliment.

"Are you going to tie me to the bed on the day I'm getting married?" Isabella cried.

Rosalie just snickered evilly while Alice put the scarf around Isabella's eyes. Everything became as dark as night.

"This way you won't be able to see the groom," Alice explained. "Edward's wearing one, too."

"You and Eddie are a bunch of damned saps," Rosalie pointed out. She and Alice pulled Isabella up and led her toward the window. "Give yer regards ta Romeo, honey."

Isabella poked her head out the window and called out as the song ended, "That was beautiful!"

"Just like you are, darlin'!" Edward exclaimed.

Laughing, Isabella knew he was full of malarkey. Her hair was a bird's nest and her eyes were most definitely puffy. "You, sir, are full of crap! You're blindfolded!"

"And you're always the prettiest flower in town, my Bella." She heard a little tune begin and he sang, "Are ya? Are ya? Are ya goin' to be at the church on time, my dove?"

"Promptly," she simply stated. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Isabella Swan soon-to-be-Cullen!"

So very soon. It made her heart feel light with joy.

"Get yer ass outta here, Eddie!" Rosalie yelled. "We need ta doll up yer gal!"

"'Bye, my love," Edward called.

"'Bye, my destiny," Isabella replied.

"'Bye, my breakfast," Alice joked. She then added, "Tell Jas that I want to kiss him!"

Edward just laughed.

Isabella was turned away from the window and the blindfold was unknotted, slipping down to her feet.

Alice gave her a hug. "Ready to embrace your future?"

She was. Isabella was ready to embrace Edward Cullen and her life with him.

XXXXXX

The church on the outside was simple, with white-as-snow clapboards. Recently painted, the old building gleamed in the afternoon sun. The stained glass windows were a rainbow of colors. Flowering shrubs with crimson red petals adorned the yard. A small apple tree grew off to the side, where little ones were climbing in their Sunday finest as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

The bell in the chapel rang out, harkening the guests to celebrate the nuptials of two beloved members of the tight-knit community. A favorite son and his bride, who was no longer considered a stranger but, instead, a celebrated citizen who protected her neighbors from ruin.

Isabella peeked out the window of Emmett's prized possession. It was a sixties model Ford Thunderbird, which was a tight fit with the princess dress she was stuffed into, but a fantastic ride. She wrung her hands and tried to steady herself.

"You gettin' cold feet, Bessie?" Emmett looked at her in concern. "He loves ya, darlin'. We all do."

She flashed him a reassuring smile. "Just a flashback. I'm good."

"Nothin' is gonna happen like that with Eddie. I've never seen him fall for a filly before, Bessie." Emmett patted her ivory-clad leg.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. I'm just really so very happy."

He returned the squeeze and hopped out of the car. Opening the door, Emmett helped Isabella out. Letting out a whistle, he took in the fitted V-neck dress with lace-capped sleeves that she was wearing. "You look purty as a pitcher, honey. Daddy's waitin'."

Isabella looked at the older man waiting at the entrance. All she could do was smile.

It was time.

XXXXXX

Carl patted her hand that was clutching his arm. "Just follow Jasper's music. It will get us down that aisle."

He was her father now. In the short time that Isabella had known him, he'd provided the support and love that she needed. He made daughters out of both Isabella and Alice and they would be forever grateful.

"I'm afraid of tripping," Isabella admitted. She stared at his cowboy boots and her heels. They were pink and pointy. Alice and Rosalie working together made an evil duo. "Can we trade shoes?"

"You'll be all right." Carl led her to the end of the aisle. Jasper had his acoustic guitar and was playing a sweet tune that he'd written for the occasion. "Focus on all those people who adore you sittin' in those seats and the boy who loves you somethin' mighty fierce at the end."

It was true. She was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her, as well as one who was trying to earn her forgiveness.

Isabella's father sat in an aisle seat, wearing an ill-fitting suit he'd borrowed from Carl. He was clutching a program and had Jacob's son, Matthew, in his lap. He looked up at his daughter with a bittersweet smile gracing his face, a tear dripping from his eye. She gave him a simple nod in greeting.

The father and daughter had spent the weeks before the wedding discussing their relationship. Sue and Leah had escaped town in a flash when Charlie had cut them loose. It seemed that they weren't going to support Jacob as he went on trial after all, but the fact that they just left the child had shocked the Cullens to the core. The poor child was a victim and they immediately rallied around the boy. He seemed to flourish with their love and support. Observing that change was the moment when Charlie decided to stay at that magical ranch with Matthew, hoping that he could work toward redemption.

Isabella listened to her father's explanation that he'd watched as Jacob and Leah went in a downward spiral as his relationship with Sue imploded. He found himself trying to protect the baby. For a man who was never an emotional parent, he struggled with trying to support this child, trying to reconcile the poor decisions he'd made that caused him to lose his beloved daughter, and fearing the mess Jacob and Leah had gotten themselves into.

Charlie wasn't going to bring Sue and the rest when he decided to apologize to his daughter. He was planning to grovel at Isabella's feet, and working out what to do about Sue. He had been so very wrong about her. When they barged their way into his trip, Charlie thought in his simple way that perhaps seeing his Bella happy and successful would be what motivated them to make positive changes in their own lives. Charles Swan wasn't the brightest man.

Edward taught Isabella to open her heart and she was doing that for Charlie and the abandoned child. Had she forgiven him yet? No. She needed time. Carl was the right man for the job to walk her down the aisle.

Looking past Charlie, she gazed at Mama Esme, beaming at her. She missed Renee desperately, but Mama filled the hole in her heart that needed a mother again.

James and Jessica held hands tightly, as they watched her walk down the aisle. Isabella had true friends in this town.

Jasper's fingers nimbly picked the guitar strings, while Emmett made silly faces at her. They were the brothers she desired.

Alice and Rosalie were decked out in summery lilac frocks and were waiting for her in the front of the church. They were already quietly bickering. They were the sisters she dreamed about.

They had reached the end where the man, who made her heart beat madly, was waiting for her.

Edward.

He was so very handsome in his navy suit, no tie in sight, collar undone — the way she loved him best, relaxed and one hundred percent her cowboy, down to the slightly-scuffed black boots he wore.

His hand gripped hers, emerald orbs meeting mahogany. His lips immediately touched her forehead.

"You didn't keep me waitin', love," he murmured.

She pulled away slightly. "Never will."

Promises of love and devotion were shared, as Mama Esme and Emmett wiped away tears. Isabella and Edward never released their grip from one another.

Their vows of 'I do' were loudly spoken followed by a loud whoop from Jasper.

Reverend Weber pronounced, "Eddie, my son, kiss yer gal!"

Edward tipped Isabella back and the kiss he laid on her was enough to make her body sing — a song of passion, a song of joy, a song of love.

XXXXXX

The reception had been going for hours. The Christmas lights and oriental lanterns lit the makeshift dance floor that Carl and the boys had put together. Jasper was spinning Alice around in a circle, as the bluegrass band tried to play the rendition of Jay-Z's _Empire State of Mind_ that Jasper tried teaching them.

He would do anything for his lady. Their wedding was coming up the next month. Alice had already hired the DJ to spin her rap favorites. Jasper had hired a country western band. It was going to be a musical jumble.

Isabella, her feet bare and resting on the chair next to her, smiled at them and turned her attention to Rosalie and Emmett, swaying slowly to the music. Rosalie was pregnant and had shared the news that morning. This day was remarkable for them all.

"Whatcha doin' sittin' here quiet as a church mouse, my darlin' wife?" Edward came up to her and handed her a beer. The bottle was icy cold. Isabella rubbed it on her forehead and bosom to cool down in the warm night. Edward's eyes grew dark. He huskily added, "I thought Pa was takin' ya fer a spin to this poor excuse of music Alice picked?"

He had lost the jacket and more of the buttons on his shirt were undone. Edward's hair was mussed up around his head. He looked like sex. Bella swallowed her beer quickly.

"My feet are throbbing," she admitted.

He bent down by her toes. Edward kissed each toe with adoration and, looking deeply into her eyes, he stated, "I'm throbbing, too."

"Oh, my!" Isabella whispered.

Their every moment was more intense and special than the last. She knew tonight would be no exception.

Standing up slowly, Edward licked his lips, bent down and picked her up. She placed both hands on his face and kissed him with devotion.

"Thank ya'll for comin' and keep on enjoyin' yerselves, but my Bella and I will be takin' our leave," Edward addressed the crowd.

Emmett crowed, "He's bedding his Bessie!"

The crowd whooped and cheered, as Isabella blushed.

"I'm lovin' my Bella, you giant as—" Edward began to retort.

Mama Esme spoke up, "I don't care if it's yer weddin', boy! I'll still bend ya over my knee!"

Edward quickly ran out, Isabella in his arms, to a waiting wagon hitched up to an old mare, Hazel. "Yer chariot, honey!"

"Where are we going?" Isabella questioned, as he seated her on the bench.

He smiled and cheekily answered, "Why, where we first met, of course!"

They slowly trotted away from the lights and noise of the reception. Isabella wracked her brain trying to come up with the location of where they'd first met. All of a sudden, it dawned on her.

She squealed, "The tub!"

"That's my gal!"

He slowed down next to the barn. Torches lit the tub that was full but still being filled by that green hose, the water spilling over the sides. There were flower petals getting limp on the ground surrounding it. Edward helped Isabella out and looked around unhappily. "Damn Jazz! He was supposed to turn off the hose and now it's ru—"

Isabella started to unbutton the rest of his shirt and cooed, "It's beautiful."

She kissed down his chest, as she removed his shirt. He unzipped her dress and it fell into the dirt.

Lifting her chin, Edward traced a finger over the edge of the bra she wore. "This is pretty, but I'd prefer ya without it."

It was removed as he kissed her breasts gently at first, but as he sucked one into his mouth, he nipped it. Isabella moaned and went to unbuckle his belt. He released her nipple and teased, "Always in such a hurry!"

"I want you naked and in that tub," she demanded. He kicked off his pants in a hurry, revealing himself to her as he helped her out of her panties. Isabella lowered herself and gently touched his cock. She kissed the end lightly.

Edward tenderly made her rise to her feet. "We have time for that later."

Holding each other tightly, they walked up to the overflowing bathtub. Edward placed Isabella inside, standing as his fingers stroked and entered her heated folds. His hand moved rapidly, stroking her and pumping with his talented digits.

She was quickly coming undone, and she cried out.

He placed his head on her chest. "I need ta be in ya, my Bella."

Rubbing his head, a climaxing Isabella begged, "Please!"

Quickly, she lowered her feverish skin into the tepid water. Edward entered her in the tight confines of the old claw foot basin. They could only move slowly, as he pumped into her. Their movements were constricted, but the intimacy of their bodies was the most intense feeling either had ever experienced.

They both came together in their love, hearts hammering in their chests.

Thirty minutes later, Isabella was lying on top of Edward in the cart after another round of lovemaking. They were covered in old plaid blankets that smelled of hay. Her fingers rubbed his chest in slow circles. "That bath did wonders for my throbbing feet."

"That bath did wonders for my throbbin' penis," he said, chuckling. She thumped his chest lightly with her fist. "Ya gettin' cold, honey? Wanna head home?"

"In a couple of minutes." She moved up a smidgen to kiss him. "I'm comfy."

The stars were bright above them. They twinkled and looked like little fireflies lighting the way. Isabella spotted a shooting star. She pointed at it and cried, "Oh, Eddie! Look! Make a wish!"

His embrace tightened. "I already got it, Isabella. She's in my arms now."

Isabella could only press her lips to his, because Edward was her wish too.

Fin.


End file.
